More Than Just A Pretty Face
by A Girl Named K
Summary: Tanith Low and Ghastly Bespoke didn't have much to say to each other in the book, then Ghastly used the Earth power and turned into a statue. But...what if they had things to say that weren't published. Could polar opposites really attract? GXT
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Just A Pretty Face**

**Chapter One: **

_"Ghastly!" Tanith screamed. She opened the door of the Bentley, went to get out, but Ghastly raised his eyes, shook his head._

_"I'm not leaving you!" she shouted. _

_The Cleaver stepped up to Ghastly, ready to swing the scythe._

_"You've got to," Ghastly said, ever so softly._

_He lowered his head and clenched his fists, eyes closed..._

Tanith jolted upright in her bed, her eyes snapping open to take in the blinding white light of the medical bay of the Hibernian cinema. She was covered in a cold sweat, tiny beads of perspiration on her forehead and her blue hospital gown clinging to her. But there was no-one else to see her in this terrible state. She was alone in the medical bay, thank God. Tanith eased herself back slowly, resting her head on the pillow and grimacing. The sudden movement had caused a stabbing pain in her chest, which was already tightly bandaged up. As she lay on her back Tanith closed her eyes, and laid a heavily wired hand on her wounded abdomen. The hole that the Cleaver had made with his scythe was healing up well, but was still very painfully. She tried not to think about it that much, but after a dream like that how could she not?

The thing was, it wasn't just a dream. She knew it had happened, everyone else knew, and it was all her fault. _Of course it was,_ she thought bitterly, opening her eyes and glaring at the ceiling. _I'm a walking disaster, it would have been better if that Cleaver had just finished me off like he did to-_

Another sharp pain in her chest. But this time, it was in a much more delicate organ. Tanith Low closed her eyes again as they began to sting, and remembered.

GXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXT

Skulduggery and Valkyrie left in the Bentley, and now Tanith and Ghastly had to make their own way to Denholm Street.

"We can take my car," Ghastly told her she rose from her seat in the conference hall. She nodded briefly._ THIS is going to be awkward, _she thought, not meeting his eye. Ever since yesterday, breaking into Serpine's castle and rescuing Skulduggery, Ghastly Bespoke was being distant towards her. She knew what that was about. He was still angry with her for ordering those Cleavers to distract the Hollowmen. Well , not _order _them exactly ,but...they were still dead. It made no difference. It shouldn't have bothered her so much that the guy wasn't really speaking to her. She didn't know him, she had only _met_ him yesterday morning. What was her opinion of him? He was just a man: a man who had a knack for fighting, a man with a scarred face, a man who was a close friend to her childhood hero, Skulduggery Pleasant. But he was just a stranger. So why did she care what he thought of her?

"Mr Bespoke, Miss Low," the Grand Mage, Eachan Meritorious, addressed them. He looked at them with a grave expression on his face. "Good luck to both of you."

The two bowed their heads to him. "Thank you, Grand Mage," Ghastly said respectfully.

"We'll report back to you as soon as we find anything," Tanith added. Meritorious nodded to them, and they set off. Tanith got a strange feeling as she turned her back on him, as if this was the last time she would ever see Eachan Meritorious. She shook her head slightly. No, that was just nerves. This was war, after all. Anytime could be the last time.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! This second chapter is dedicated purely to saying that Derek Landy is the genius who came up with all this stuff, and all rights belong to him, and to a degree, Tom Percival, the illustrator of the SP books( in the case of character descriptions and convincing me that though his face isn't much to look at, Ghastly has a rockin' body).**

**And that whole paragraph has to be the worst piece of writing I have ever done. Oh well.**

**I had also forgotten to write a disclaimer in chapter 1, so that's why I'm doing a long one Tanith and Ghastly pairing is one that I think is under used. Hopefully, by the end of this fanfic, I will have convinced most of you that it DOES work, and that SkulduggeryxOC pairings are getting old. I am NOT trying to offend anyone(except you, TogetherWeFall), because there are plenty of SkulXOC pairings that I like. And the Valduggery pairing is one that I, myself, am going to work with. But I think Tanith and Ghastly need a look in. From what I've read of the book ( and I almost know it off by heart) there is nothing that suggests that they're not right for each other. Polar opposites rule!**

**Again, bad grammer. Tut, tut, K. Tut, tut. Anyway, I hope I don't make a mess of this fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**DEREK LANDY, I WORSHIP YOU!!! (but of course I'm not playing favourites:D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two:**

As soon as the two climbed into Ghastly's old Volkswagen, Tanith asked "So, how far is Denholm Street from here?"

"About a fifteen minute drive ," Ghastly replied, starting the car up and pulling out of the Sanctuary loading bay. "It's on the south-side. By the Liffey docks..."

"Never heard of it," Tanith said bluntly, and that put an end to the conversation. They sat there for a few minutes in dense, awkward silence, Ghastly driving quietly, Tanith staring out the window. They drove through the streets, over O'Connell Bridge, then they were on the south-side of the Liffey. Almost as soon as they crossed the bridge, however, they got stuck in traffic.

_Dammit,_ Ghastly thought to himself, stopping the Volkswagen behind a large lorry. _Now for an extra ten minutes of agonising silence..._

He shook these thoughts out of his head. He shouldn't think that way, and he didn't usually. He had always been tolerant, he knew that. Stubborn as a mule, yes, but he didn't hold grudges. It wasn't Tanith's fault that this car journey was going awkwardly. She probably felt uncomfortable around _him._ The other day with the Cleavers he hadn't been very understanding. He had treated her like she was a monster for sending the Cleavers out to distract the Hollowmen. He knew she wasn't though. He took a sneaky look at her as they sat in traffic, crawling along at snail's pace. She wasn't really staring out the window. She couldn't be; they were too heavily tinted. No, she was staring _at_ the window, thinking about something. _The Cleavers_, Ghastly thought with a twinge of guilt. She must be. One was dead, the other missing, because of her orders. Poor girl.

As they came to a halt again, he took another look at her. She was a pretty girl, that was for sure, with curly dark blonde hair, looking to be in her early twenties, though of course she could be much older. She was still younger than him though, from what he had heard. Also, her eyes were dark. A dark shade of hazel green, lined with black eye make-up. They were sad, thoughtful eyes at the moment, and she was pouting slightly as she stared at the grey window with smooth, full lips. She was actually quite adorable, and Ghastly would have chuckled at the sad expression on her face, had the mood not been so serious. He realise he had to say something, to reassure her that he wasn't angry with her.

"Yesterday," he began carefully, making his voice just loud enough for her to gain his attention. "With the Cleavers...and rescuing Skulduggery...it wasn't your fault. You did what you had to do."

Tanith looked away from the window, and stared at her knees. "I know I did," she said quietly.

"But you still feel guilty," Ghastly confirmed, staring at her curiously. Her dark eyes turned hard as they stared downward.

"Why wouldn't I, Mr Bespoke?" she asked coldly. "They're dead now...because of me."

"No, they're not."

"Yes they are, I killed them!"

"No!" Ghastly cursed himself for raising his voice, and looked forward as the car crawled along again. He took a breath. "The Hollowmen killed them. You only did what you had to do."

"And what were they, collateral damage?" Tanith asked angrily. She grimaced then, and continued. "What...what I did was give them a glance, andthey knew immediately that I meant for them to get killed. What does that say about me, eh? You know, I could have volunteered to go myself. To go and distract the Hollowmen to let the four of _you_ rescue Skulduggery. But no, I 'm _obviously _worth more than the Cleavers so I _had_ to survive." She finished with a short, sarcastic laugh.

Ghastly hesitated before replying, "Well, it's probably a good thing you, well,_ didn't. _You know, volunteer. We needed your help."

Tanith laughed hollowly. "Needed my _expertise_. Huh, as if. I mean..." Her voice rose with a sudden burst of emotion. "What I _do,_ Mr Bespoke, is I slay, okay? I am a slayer. The great Tanith Low, a cold blooded killer. I have made a name for myself, basically, by killing creatures that are only doing what nature intended for them. I mean, trolls are meant to eat people, right? If they didn't, that would just be...unnatural. And vampires are meant to drink human blood, not _orange juice_!"

"But...but they're _monsters_, Tanith." Ghastly said quietly, looking at her from the corner of his eye. He wasn't interested in the road now. He wanted to hear what this woman had to say.

"No they're not," Tanith said indignantly with a shake of her head. " They are living creatures, just like you or me. Ha, and that's not all!" She let out a single, slightly hysterical sounding laugh. "I've killed _people_, not just _monsters_. Mages; evil, nasty ones, sure, but did they deserve to die? I tell myself constantly that it's for the greater good, but what makes _me_ better than the scumbags I kill? And then the morning after..." Her voice dropped a semi-tone. "...I wake up, _hoping_ that it was all a bad dream, and then I find someone else's _blood _on my clothes. Oh sure, I can wash it off, I always have to, but the stains are still there. Inside me, on my _skin_..."

Tanith shivered once, and Ghastly felt like comforting her so badly. She took as breath, then continued, with her eyes closed_._

"I've heard about glory and honour and sacrifice being worth it, but what do I know about them? Sacrifice..._true_ sacrifice, like giving up your life to let everyone else get away, is something I've never had to do. It's beyond me. I...wouldn't be able to do that. I'm not that honourable."

She let out another single, hollow laugh. "And now I'm babbling, huh. Like the soliloquy-spewing twit that I am. What kind of nut-job could understand all that, right?"

Ghastly blinked at her as she rested her head against his cold window. He was astounded by the depth of this woman, her passion, but she still somehow seemed like such a little girl. He wanted to comfort her. So with a breath, muttered two words that he knew were truthful.

"I'd try."

Tanith snapped her head towards him, and her blonde curls shook around her face. Her dark eyes were wide and gleaming.

"What was that?" she asked, sounding confused. Ghastly gulped and stared her right in the eye.

"I...would try," he said, then decided to add a bit of humour. He smiled a smile that was slightly crooked, because of the long red scars cutting through his mouth. "You know, to be that nut-job."

Tanith gazed at him for a moment, as if she were really looking at him for the first time. Then with her glistening, water eyes never leaving his, she gave him the tiniest, strangest smile.

"Thank you," she whispered."

**A/N: Woohoo, Chapter 2! I know, it's kind of dense and lacking humour, but I'm just trying to get inside these characters. The humour, the love story, it comes, don't worry. And seeing as it's the new year, I'm making a resolution to upload make fanfictions (or fanfiction, I should say) more often. Hope this isn't too complicated (Steph, you know who you are, lol) or boring. It WILL get easier. I think.**

**Um, heh heh, anyway. GTG! Love K x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Hee,hee. Enjoy!**

Tanith could feel herself blushing. She had just thanked a guy that had just said that he'd be her nut-job. How many guys said that kind of thing and turned out to be sane?! But this guy did seem strangely level-headed. She knew that _she_ was a head-case, but this guy wasn't shrinking away from her in horror. They had looked away from each other, and now Ghastly Bespoke was concentrated on the road. She looked at him sneakily, taking him in. He was well-built, there was no mistaking that, with strong, muscled arms and broad shoulders. He was bald, with scars running down the back of his head and face in every direction. _He must have seen some action in his life-time,_ Tanith thought. Seriously, the scars this guy had were unbelievable! Not that _that _was anything to really admire, she thought. Scars like his must be hard to live with. But couldn't he heal them? Scars, even ordinary ones, healed over time, but Ghastly's ones looked as though he had just got them overnight, and Tanith knew that wasn't possible.

Also, his face wasn't all that bad. She'd seen worse. Hello, she'd once fought a guy who had not so much a face, as a collection of muscle! And then Skulduggery Pleasant...anyway, Mr Bespoke's face wasn't that bad. He had nice eyes. She had looked into them a moment ago; they were a soft blue, not icy and pale like China Sorrows' or Mr Bliss', but deep and warm. They were surrounded by tired bags but that didn't take away from them, and he had a nice smile as well. It was ruined slightly by the scars running all the way through it, but...wait, what the hell was she doing? Was she checking him out?! She glanced at him and shivered. No, no she couldn't be. He must have been...a century older than her, at least. She hadn't met a man she really liked for so long, and tonight wasn't going to be an exception...

Ghastly Bespoke cleared his throat to speak, and Tanith almost jumped, wiping her eyes swiftly.

"Well, I've heard all of that stuff about glory and honour before, you know," he said with a shrug. "My mother always gave these speeches when she was teaching me to box."

"Oh," Tanith said in surprise, her eyes relatively dry now. "She was a fighter too?"

"Oh yeah, a bare-knuckle boxing champ," Ghastly continued. Then a strange touch of distance crept into his voice. "I decided not to follow in her footsteps though. God knows, I had enough nicks and bruises to begin with." He let out a small laugh. Tanith was confused.

"Wait," she said "Didn't you get those...um, those, nicks and bruises, from fighting?"

"Oh no!" he said with a real laugh this time. "No, um, I was born this way. My mother was cursed when she was pregnant with me. I think it was a competitor who had lost against her and got sore about it that did it."

"Oh," Tanith flushed bright pink. "I'm sorry."

Ghastly shook his head. "You don't have to apologize. I'm fine with it, really. I've learned to live with it. I took up a career as a tailor, both because I love to do it, and also because I figured that I had enough scars already. So I grew up as the eldest child, the sewing child, and the ugly child.

Tanith shook her own head. "You're not ugly, Mr Bespoke. "

He laughed. "I've been called it too often to think otherwise, Miss Low. I don't mind it anymore. Why do you think I called myself Ghastly?"

"Oh please." Tanith could feel herself getting passionate again. "The people who would call _you_ ugly are just...small minded, arrogant little prigs with a limited vocabulary. You may be ghastly in appearance, Ghastly by name, but you are _not,_ from what I've seen anyway, ghastly by nature. Okay, I have _met_ 'ugly', alright? I have _dated _ugly. Men with handsome faces who are the most dishonourable, indecent, dishonest pricks you could imagine, who would be willing to torture and harm a person purely for the fun of it. _They _are ugly, Ghastly. _That, _is what ugly is, and you are not."

She caught herself, and found she was breathing deeply. She took one long breath and then looked at Ghastly. He was staring at her, blinking, but when she turned to him he looked back out of the windscreen.

"Um, thank you, Tanith," he muttered. She blushed and looked at her knees.

"You're welcome," she mumbled, but found herself smirking slightly. A few minutes of silence passed, and then they took a turn into a deserted, pot-holed street full of warehouses.

"Here we are."

GXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTX

They drove up Denholm street, with its old warehouses and cracked pavements and parked the car outside the warehouse Serpine had bought. Ghastly braked and the two got out, stepping into the humid night. The sky was covered with clouds. There were no stars, and nor was there a moon.

"Do you think there's anyone inside?" Tanith asked, looking up at the building and letting her long jacket fall open in the warm evening.

"Dosn't seem like it," Ghastly replied, feeling very professional. He let his own tattered bomber jacket fall open. "We should probably wait until Skul and Valkyrie arrive before we investigate properly."

"Investigate," Tanith repeated in the London-accent, rolling the word around on her tongue. "In-ves-ti-gate..."

Ghastly smirked "You don't do much investigating, do you?"

"Well," she began, rustling her blonde hair defensively with one hand. "No, I mean, I'd do.._research_, you know, if I needed to but...not much investigating, no."

Ghastly chuckled, hand in jacket pockets. "Don't worry. I'll show you."

Ghastly paused, realising what hehad just said. Then he coughed, looking at the ground.

Tanith continued to play with her hair, glancing at him bashfully now and then, the two of them leading against the warehouse wall. After a minute she chuckled to herself. Ghastly looked at her.

"What is it," he asked.

"Tanith shook her head. "No, it's just...back there, in the car. Me going on about honour and sacrifice like that..I got carried away. Sorry."

"Don't be," Ghastly assured her "What about me, reminiscing about being the 'ugly kid in the family'? What's that, if not getting carried away?"

Tanith laughed sunnily. He looked at her fondly. She had a very beautiful laugh. It wasn't forced, it wasn't fake, it was just _real_.

"Yeah, I guess," she said smiling, "We're quite a pair, right?"

"Hmm," Ghastly agreed. He looked away and shrugged. "Well, if you want."

Tanith looked at him. "What?"

Ghastly looked back at her. She was curious. He smiled. "Well, you're friends with Valkyrie, right?"

"Friends?" Tanith looked at the ground and smiled softly. "I guess we are. She's a sweet girl, well suited to this life..._and_ she's a bit of craic. I guess we are friends." She looked at Ghastly. "And you and Skulduggery are friends too, right?"

Ghastly smiled now. "Very close friends, yes. Have been for years. Anyway, my point was...well, they're probably going to become partners now, and...if you and Val are friends, do you think you would end up helping them every so often?"

Tanith blinked. "You mean like, if we survive all of this? And I can afford plane tickets to Ireland every weekend?"

"Well, not every..." But then Tanith smiled at him, and he got that she was joking. He smiled. "I mean, well, I'm going to be helping them too, probably..."

"So what are you saying?" Tanith asked "That we should team up?The two of us?"

_Sure,_ Ghastly thought. _If it means spending more time with you._

"Well, if you want to call it that," Ghastly continued. He saw her face. She didn't look sure. Now he felt like a complete prat and went red behind his scars.

"Um, you know," he said quickly. "That's only if you want to..."

"No, no," Tanith said quickly, shaking her blonde curls. Then she was still, a soft smile creeping across her lips. "I'd like that. Very Much." She seemed to think for a moment then said, with a laugh. "Hmm, Low and Bespoke. We'd, um, probably have to think about the name, but..."

"How about just, Tanith and Ghastly?" he suggested with a grin. Tanith grinned back.

"That's perfect." They smiled at each other for a moment, and Ghastly felt happier than he had in a long time time. After a moment though, Tanith's smile dropped, and her beautiful face turned sad. She looked away from him, staring down the street.

"Mr Bespoke," she began, hesitantly. "If this..._is,_ the end of the world, if Serpine _does _win this war..I want you to know, that it has been a pleasure talking to you tonight." She looked at him with those hazel eyes, and smiled. "It has been nice to have someone to talk to, for once."

"The pleasure was all mine," Ghastly replied honestly. He looked at the ground for the moment. He didn't know what had come over him. Suddenly he felt hot and flustered, and had no idea why. He couldn't meet her in the eye, and yet he wanted to so badly. He couldn't find the right words, to say how he felt. What was wrong with him? Was this what he thought it was? No, impossible, he hardly knew the girl...

"And I would like to tell you, Miss Low," he blurted out before he even knew what he was going to say next, "Tanith, that talking to you this evening has been...wonderful." He looked up and smiled at her. "Thank you. I just wanted to tell you that, if tonight is our last night. And-"

He broke off, in case he said too much. Tanith waited for him and when he didn't continue, she laughed.

"What is it?" she asked lightly. "Were you going to tell me you love me or something?"

Ghastly didn't answer her. At this, her smile dropped slowly, and her heart began pounding strangely. He lifted his head and looked at her with soft blue eyes. She looked at him. He opened his mouth, about to speak, then closed it again. Then he let out a fake laugh.

"No, I was just going to say your hair is like the sunshine, or something corny like that," he covered, shrugging. Tanith scowled and punced him in the arm."You pig, you had me worried there," she joked. He laughed.

"Ah, now this is the start of a wonderful partnership." He commented.

"You better believe it is," she told him and then the breath was almost knocked out of him as she kissed him swiftly on the cheek. It was the briefest touch, but to him it continued to tingle long after it add finished. His first kiss...He looked down at her. She smiled, almost bashfully.

"Just in case," she said quietly. Ghastly looked at her, this girl, whom he had known little over a day. A killer, a slayer, a Londoner... and the most spectacular person he had ever met. He looked at her blonde hair, her red lips, her deep, hazel eyes and how they stared into his. If they had been left for a moment more, he didn't know what would have happened. Would another awkward silence fall upon them? Would he say something stupid, or worse, _do _something stupid? Would he _kiss _her, and would she kiss him back?

They never found out what would have happened, and now they only remember what _did_, and what did happen, was Skulduggery Pleasant's black Bentley purred up the street. Tanith and Ghastly looked at it, and then looked at each other. Tanith stared at him then smiled, and shrugged.

"It's showtime, handsome," she said, grinning and putting her hand on her sword. Ghastly smiled back, and they looked on towards the Bentley. His feelings could wait for tonight. They had a job to do. They would fight tonight, the four of them together, and if they survived, if they won, they would have all the time in the world. Love could wait...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Hardly any of this is mine. Most of it is from the chapter Derek Landy himself wrote. I only wrote a few different perspectives and what COULD have been happening, that Mr Landy didn't mention. Okay? Also note; the Skulster uses some wisdom in this one! Yay! Some detective work! Now I'll begin.**

Skulduggery yelled from the driver's seat.

"Ghastly, let's go!"

Ghastly, tackling the White Cleaver on the ground, punched him hard in his visored face and rolled to his feet, getting up to run to the Bentley. He saw it, straight ahead, parked down at the end of the alleyway, Skulduggery shouting and Valkyrie's eyes widening and Tanith kicking open the back door to let him jump in.

He would have made it. He would have been safe, if it hadn't been for the Cleaver's foot snaking out at the last minute and kicking his legs from under him. Ghastly fell to the ground again, and looked up just in time for the White Cleaver to smack him across the jaw with the end of his scythe. Ghastly tasted blood and spat it on the ground, pain exploding in his head as he gasped for air, being hit again and again by the wooden staff.

"Ghastly!" he heard Valkyrie scream from what seemed like so far away. He looked up to see Skulduggery make to get out. _No_, he thought. It was too late for him, the Cleaver was about to finish him off, but if Skulduggery got involved then that would be two deaths, one which could have been avoided.

Tanith's words suddenly echoed through his head:

"_Sacrifice..._true _sacrifice, like giving up yourself to let everyone else get away, is something that I've never had to do. It's beyond me. I wouldn't be able to do it..."_

Those words made sense to him now, and he knew what he had to do. He shook his head slowly.

"We're not leaving you!" Skulduggery roared. Ghastly looked at his friend, looked at the emotionless skull that was his face, and yet almost trembled at the anger and fear that radiated from it. At Valkyrie, that brave young girl, with her brown eyes widened and both hands clapped over her mouth, and then at Tanith. _Oh Tanith, _he thought as he looked at her sadly. He hadn't been sure about her reaction, whether she would care or not, forgetting that little kiss on his cheek. But her dark-rimmed eyes were widened at the horror of what she thought was going to happen, and unknown to Skulduggery and Valkyrie, she shook her blonde curls vigoriously in the back seat, mouthing "No,no," over and over again.

Oh, how badly he wanted to be there beside her right now, to hold her hand, to tell her it was alright. How badly he wanted the four of them to just drive away from this old, crumbling street and the menace that was standing over him, to drive off to face whatever was thrown at them, to face their destiny. But that couldn't happen. It just couldn't.

The Cleaver got ready to swing its scythe, to take his head.

"You have to," Ghastly said softly as he stared sadly at the three in the car. Tanith's eyes widening in despair and then she shut them tight, bowing her head. Ghastly sighed and looked up at the night sky, one last time. He knew what he had to do. This wasn't the end, it was time to use his last defense as an Elemental. But before that, he muttered wistfully with his last breath, one word;

"Tanith."

He lowered his head and clenched his fists, eyes closed, ready to use the Earth power.

_GXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTX_

As Skulduggery Pleasant watched his dearest friend turn into a statue before his eyes (or rather, his eye-sockets) he felt strangely cold inside, as if it were he that was forced to his knees, cement creeping up from the pavement, turning his outer body grey, his organs to stone...

Skulduggery slammed his foot on the accelerator and drove away from the awful scene, leaving the White Cleaver staring blankly after them. As he drove he glanced at Valkyrie beside him. She was staring at her knees, lips slightly parted as she inhaled through her mouth, brown eyes wide and haunted. If he had a heart he felt it could have broken at that moment. He had told Valkyrie that the Earth power was something that she should never have to see, and yet in her first week as part of the world of horror and adventure and sorcery, she had to see a good friend use the defensive power, the power that an Elemental should only have to use as a last resort.

He felt like shivering, but his ghost of a nervous system wouldn't allow for that. He thought back to that moment that Ghastly had closed his eyes and gotten ready to change himself. Had anyone else seen it? He didn't want to ask Valkyrie, at least not until later. He didn't think she had; if she were to even blink she could have missed it. Skulduggery, however, could not blink, so he saw everything. But he wondered...

Skulduggery looked in his mirror at Tanith, who sat in the backseat, even more crouched over than Valkyrie, her blonde hair veiling her pretty face. Had Ghastly...could he really have fallen for this girl? All signs pointed to that; the girl was attractive, she was one of the few women that didn't cringe away from Ghastly's face, and Ghastly had a soft heart. After a day, he could have fallen for her. But how did she feel about him, was Skulduggery's question. She had bowed her head before Ghastly changed, so she hadn't seen his last words. So she wouldn't know unless someone told her, how _Ghastly_ had felt.

She rocked slightly as the car sped along, and Skulduggery could only see a fraction of her face. Her lips her closed in a sad pout, and he could have sworn, though through the hair it was hard to tell, that he saw something wet glistening on her cheek...

Skulduggery glanched at his fuel tank accidently. Damn, they would need to stop somewhere and fill up pretty soon. Despite everything, despite their loss of a friend and the fact that they were off to face unimaginable danger, Skulduggery let this trivial thing bother him.

**A/N: And that, dear readers, is the story of Ghastly's fall.**

**Now keep reading to hear the rest of the goddamn story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N/ Disclaimer: This is the LAST of me quoting from the book, or rather taking paragraphs even though you guys have all read the damn thing. This is just how I roll, okay? And anyway, this is a flashback, so...yeah. Also, this chapter contains a nice little piece of Tanith and Skulduggery friendship. Think of it as Friar Lawrence and Juliet. Any who, onwards...**

**Chapter 5**

_The White Cleaver stood there,as silent as a ghost, deadly as a plague..._

_... "Valkyrie," Tanith said, keeping her voice low and steady, "get behind me."_

"_I'll hold him off. You stop Serpine."_

_Tanith drew her sword and heard Skulduggery and Valkyrie hurry away..._

_... "I ordered you to distract the Hollowmen, didn't I," she said "You were one of the Cleavers assigned to us."_

"_For what it's worth, I'm sorry for what happened to you, but it was necessary. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry for what is going to happen to you, but that's necessary too."_

_He started twirling his scythe and she raised an eyebrow._

"_Come and have a go if you think you're hard enough"....._

_...The Cleaver pursued her down the steps, sparks flying as their blades clashed._

_The prisoners watched, and for the first few moments, they were confused. The Cleavers were jailers, yet this Cleaver wore white...They saw something in him, something that identified him as one of them, and began to call and jeer him on. Tanith retreated down the steps, enemies all around her..._

_...He can't be stopped, she thought. Just like Serpine, he can't be stopped. Tanith turned and ran, but just as she was half-way up the steps, the breath rushed out of her._

_She frowned, willing her body to move, but it wouldn't listen. She looked down, to see the tip of the scythe protruding from her chest..._

_...The Cleaver stepped beside her and took hold of the handle of the scythe, twisting her around. He seemed to be observing her pain, remembering what it was like..._

_...She had failed. She had failed and now Serpine had his attack dog back..._

_...Tanith slammed the Goal's door in his visored face, and pressed her hand against it. "Withstand," she whispered, casting a shield..._

_...Tanith tried to get up, but her body couldn't take anymore. She slumped to the floor, and the prisoners watched with delighted eyes, and began to whisper among themselves gleefully, as blood began to seep from her tunic onto the floor..._

Tanith woke up in a sweat, but found herself shivering and gasping for air. She looked around her slowly and found herself in Professor Kenspeckle Grouse's medical bay, in the Hibernian Cinema's upper storey in Dublin. Blinding sunlight was pouring through the window to her right, making it seem more like summer than it had done in days.

She collapsed back onto the pillow and sighed, the only other sound in the room the steady 'Beep, beep,' of her heart on the monitor beside her. She moved a wired hand to feel the bandages wrapped around the gaping hole in her chest, which was still healing. When the hell was she going to get out of this place? It felt like an eternity. Tanith had been lying on this bed for the past week and a bit, sleeping, smiling at Kenspeckle's assistants' attempts at flirting with her, and staring out of the window, thinking about that night.

Professor Grouse stalked in from the other end of the room, looking official but very grumpy with his clipboard, white coat and stern frown.

"Ah, Miss Low, _you're _up," he said irritably, slipping the clipboard under his arm.

"Morning Kenspeckle," Tanith grumbled, pushing herself up painfully.

"Good afternoon, more like," Kenspeckle replied, checking her wrist. "And it is _Professor_ Grouse to you, Miss Low."

Tanith couldn't help smiling. "Sorry, Professor."

Kenspeckle grunted in response, leaning in to check her over, then asked "So how did you sleep?"

"Shitty."

"Now Tanith..."

"Well, what am I supposed to say, Kenspeckle?" Tanith asked angrily " 'Yes, Professor, I slept very well last night because every time I close my eyes I see the bloody, mutilated face of a man about to be beheaded, by a Cleaver-turned-assasin, because of me. But instead of being beheaded, he turns into a statue, so now for all I know he is kneeling on a stone slab, a rock of a man, in some lonely alleyway in this god-for-sakin city!' "

"Can you lean forward please?"

"Sure." Tanith leant forward as Kenspeckle checked the bandages around her back. "And then there's the frustrating fact that I only knew the guy for like, a day, and I'm mourning him as if he were my brother or something. What the hell is wrong with me!"

"High blood pressure."

"What?"

"Your heart rate is going through the roof." Tanith looked at the monitor beside her that was bleeping alarmingly quickly.

"Oh."

"Just...rest up," Kenspeckle told her, giving her a concerned look under his bushy eyebrows. "Relax for a while, alright?"

Tanith collapsed onto her pillow and closed her eyes. "Okay."

"Good," Kenspeckle said as he took down some readings.

"So besides the rising heart-rate," Tanith asked with a small smile "How am I doing?"

"Hmm, you're healing up well," Kenspeckle replied grumpily. "Of course you are, under my care. The wound should be fully healed internally in about five days so then you can leave. It will be painful at times between now and then-"

"That's nothing new."

"-_but_, you will be fine within a week. There will be a scar for a few more weeks, but it will soon fade if you use the ointment I give you. And luckily it is in an area which...well, I don't _think _you would generally display to the public." Then he grunted.

"Mm-hmm," Tanith said, raising an eyebrow. "So, I'll be out within a week?"

"More or less, yes."

Tanith closed her eyes again. "It'll be good to be home."

Kenspeckle looked up from his clipboard at the girl in the bed. She was healing up well, sure, but she still looked drained. Incredibly drained, as though some of the life had been sucked out of her with that fight with the Cleaver. Her blonde hair was silkier and limper than it should have been, her cheeks were pinched, and there were purple rings under eyes.

"How have you been sleeping?" he asked, then adding "In general, I mean. Not just last night."

Tanith smiled a weary smile and rested back on the pillow. "I told you."

Kenspeckle nodded once, still watching her, concerned.

"Still having nightmares?" he asked, his gruff tone softening slightly. Tanith looked at him and after a moment she shrugged, which was a very painful move.

"Some, yeah," she replied quietly. Kenspeckle looked at her for a moment as if in understanding, probably thinking that she was reflecting on the 'horror' of almost dying. But it was more than just that which gave her nightmares.

"Well," he said, clearing his throat and once again becoming the moody professor. "You have two visitors outside. Shall I let them in?"

"Which two?" Tanith asked eagerly. She had a good idea of who they might be, and if they _were_ who she thought they were then she was thinking, _Well about bloody time._

"Detective Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain," Kenspeckle answered, walking towards the door. "They are downstairs in the cinema."

"Wait," Tanith said, frowning. Kenspeckle turned slightly.

"Have they been waiting out there all this time?" she asked. She immediatly regretted asking this as Kenspeckle raised a grey, bushy eyebrow at her.

"Yes, they have," he said slowly and clearly.

Tanith blinked. "Well, why didn't you let them in when they arrived?"

Kenspeckle's face and tone became irritable. "I am a professor, a doctor, Miss Low, and therefore I have a duty to tend to my patients, or in your case, pa_tient_, before anything else. Your health comes first, visitors can wait." He put a hand on the door's handle and yanked it open.

"I apologize, Professor," Tanith said solemnly.

"You should do," Kenspeckle replied. "Now allow me to go downstairs to let a dead man and a young girl into my exceedingly advanced and disturbing medical facility."

Then he strode out of the room, slamming the door shut, and Tanith allowed herself to laugh. It hurt, yeah, but it still felt good to laugh. A minute later she heard murmers from the door to her far left, and braced herself for what was coming next. Then two figures burst through the door, grappling with each other, trying to knock each other over. Kenspeckle's assistants.

"_I'm_ going to ask her first!" one of them, sandy haired and small, yelled at his partner.

"No way, _I'm_ going to!" the other, black haired and skinny, yelled back.

"She likes _me _better!"

"No she dosn't!"

"Yes she does!"

"Boys?" Tanith called over, smiling softly. The two assistants suddenly spun to face her, wobbling as they did. Stentor and Civet were a little too pre-occupied with their constant rivalry to be very good assistants, but they were sweet boys. And funny.

"Hey Tanith!" they said in unison, elbowing each other as they walked over.

"Stentor," she nodded to the sandy-haired one. "Civet," she nodded to the black-haired one.

The two giggled and she smiled another gleaming smile. Then Civet stepped forward and rolled up one of his white sleeves,and asked.

"Hey Tanith, what do you think of my biceps? I mean, you're, like, a highly trained fighter, right? So, I've been working out, right, so what do you think? Am I getting any more buff?"

Tanith looked at his right arm. Frankly it looked as though it might snap if she even stared at it too long, so she met his gaze and smiled.

"I, um, think that you_ should _keep working out, and then...who knows? You might be able to beat Mr Bliss in an arm-wrestling match someday."

Mentioning Bliss left a bad taste in her mouth, but she didn't let this show. Civet was clearly delighted at this remark, but then was pushed back by Stentor, who walked over toTanith, looking concerned and doctor-like.

"Do you need me to do anything for you Tanith? Anything? _Anything _at all?"

Tanith raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Um, no, Stentor, I'm fine for now."

Stentor looked disappointed, and Civet chuckled, then Stentor punched him in the nose. The two fell to the floor, wrestling, then Kenspeckle strode in, with Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyire Cain right behind him.

"Stentor, Civet!" Kenspeckle ordered the two assistants scrambled to their feet, and stood to attention.

"Stop fighting like two wild animals and remove yourselves! We have guests."

"Yes sir," the two said, apparently ashamed. They left the room through the other door, and after a moment or so the remaining four heard them resume fighting. Kenspeckle sighed and turned to Tanith.

"Well, here they are," he said, gesturing between Tanith and the guests. "Enjoy yourselves. Now excuse me while I break my assistants apart."

"I hope you don't mean that literally?" Valkyrie said, raising an eyebrow and looking at the professor.

"We'll see." Then Kenspeckle left them, heading through the door, and slamming it shut.

Tanith and Valkyrie sniggered at the same time, then looked at each other, and smiled.

"Hiya Val," she said grinning at her new friend. Valkyrie Cain was twelve years old but was tall, coming up to Skulduggery's shoulder, with long brown hair, a long black coat, and a kick-ass attitude.

"Hey Tanith," she replied, stepping toward the bed. "How're you doing?"

"Oh, never better," Tanith said cheerfully, nodding at the door the boys had gone through. "You wouldn't believe how fun it is listening to _that _all day." Then she looked at the Skeleton Detective.

"Hey there, Skulduggery," she said with a nod and a smile. Skulduggery Pleasant stood there in a navy suit, a black hat and a tan over-coat, looking tall, powerful and elegant. The gentleman. Her hero. And yet a few night's ago she had screamed at him like a maniac.

"Hello Tanith," he replied with a polite nod of his head. "You're recovering well?"

"Under my care, certainly," Kenspeckle replied, coming back hallway outside was definetely quieter. "You two will have her back in five days."

"Good," Skulduggery said.

"Thank God," Tanith murmered. Kenspeckle heard her and gave her a dirty look.

"Oh, thank you, Miss Low," he grumbled, offending. Valkyrie appeared to be struggling not to laugh. Tanith winked at her, then looked back at Kenspeckle.

"I've tried to show you the best of hospitality, Miss Low. But never mind. And I almost wasn't going to mention the tatoo."

Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked at her and Tanith's face turned pink. She looked at the bed clothes.

"Tatoo, Tanith?" Valkyire asked, raising both eyebrows and grinning.

"It's only a little one," Tanith mumbled.

"It is not! And on her lower back, I might say," Kenspeckle added.

"Really, Tanith," Skulduggery said in an amused voice. "I didn't think you were one for Hennas...well, actually, no. No, I shouldn't of doubted that."

"Well, it _is _of a Celtic design so I shouldn't really be disapproving," Kenspeckle admitted with a shrug. "However it, er,_ was _an unpleasant surprize to come across..."

"Can we please stop discussing my body art?" Tanith said loudly, clearing her throat with a strained expression. "Please?" She looked up at her two friends, eager to change the subject.

"So, how is life in the outside world?" she asked. "Any new developments?"

"Not especially," Valkyrie replied.

"Oh come on. They have to be more interesting than this place"

They heard a crash and a shout from the hallway. Kenspeckle sighed and left the room again.

"Um, so, anyway," Tanith began again. "Any word on the guy that put me in here? Perhaps I can kick his arse in a rematch."

She really did want to find the White Cleaver again, to fight him, to make him pay. She was never a vengeful person, but this Cleaver had done her worng, and she needed to fight him. Then maybe these nightmares would go away.

"Sorry, Tanith, but no," Skulduggery answered her. She sagged. "The Cleaver disappeared straight after the fight with Serpine. It hasn't been seen since. Completely disappeared."

Tanith looked at him, blinking, then folded her arms and pouted.

"Shit," she muttered simply. "That is...shit, and I was looking forward to a rematch. Crap! What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

There was another crash outside and Valkyrie cleared her throat.

"Well, I'm gonna go outside and catch that wrestling match, okay?" she said, grinning and sliding out of the room and leaving Tanith and Skulduggery alone.

GXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXG

Skulduggery watched Valkyrie leave the room then looked back at Tanith in the hospital bed. She was sulking with her arms folded, and staring at the the wall to her right. Skulduggery tilted his head. She looked tired. She was well looked after, wired and bandaged up, but she looked...unwell. So tired.

"You really want to fight him again?" Skulduggery asked warily. He shrugged out of hs overcoat, draping it over his arm and putting his hands in his trouser pockets, then looked back at her.

Tanith sighed and unfolded her arms, shaking her head. "No, not really. I'd just...I'd like to make him pay, you know? Even if it is my fault he's on the loose in the first place."

Skulduggery nodded and said nothing. What he _wanted_ to say was that it wasn't her fault, that he would have done the same thing in her situation...but his friend was gone because of that Cleaver. And it _was_ because of her that Serpine had caught that Cleaver and experimented on it...

"I'm sorry," Tanith said suddenly after a moment of silence. Skulduggery cocked his head again.

"For what?" he asked, genuinely clueless.

"For...that night...in the petrol station." she said, regretfully. "Those things I had said to you...they were wrong. I'm sorry, Skulduggery."

"You screamed at me Tanith."

"Yes I did. And I'm sorry, Skulduggery. I was just...angry." Her voice cracked and her eyes glazed over. Skulduggery looked at her, then took a deep breath.

"No, I'm sorry, Tanith," he told her. She looked at him with almond shaped eyes. They were green, like a cat's.

"I was just as angry as you were, and for the same reasons, but instead of trying to understand you I got testy. I should have been the one to receive the call that the Elders were dead, but instead you were. We had been betrayed by Tome, Bliss, and we had lost Ghastly. That must have taken its toll on you too. I'm sorry."

Tanith looked at him, gazing into his black eyes sockets as if trying to read his thoughts, for of course she couldn't read his face. Then she smiled.

"Thank you, Skulduggery," she said softly. It was only now that he noticed the respect that was in her voice when she said his name. He felt like smiling. Well, he _was_ very respectable.

He nodded back. "You're very welcome Tanith."

Tanith Low smiled shyly, glanced away, then brightened up suddenly, sitting up to talk to him.

"So what _is_ going on outside of this place?" she asked curiously "Have they elected a new Council of the Elders yet?"

Skulduggery let out a low laugh. "After a few days? No such luck. It's going to take alot longer than that to replace Meritorious, Crow and, to a lesser extent, Tome."

"A _much_, lesser extent," Tanith added with a smile.

"But we have people over to help. The Japanese have sent over delegates and they're helping to restore some order, and some mages from the London Sanctuary are coming over sometime this week to...sort out, the new Sanctuary."

"Oh? From the London Sanctuary? Have they enquired as to the health of their country's greatest assasin?"

"I'm assuming you don't mean James Bond."

"Obviously."

"Well sorry, but no. They havn't asked."

"Bastards," Tanith muttered, looking at the bed again.

Skulduggery chuckled, and Tanith remained smiling for a moment, then her eyes went hard, and her fists clenched.

"Has _Bliss_ turned up yet?" she asked menacingly. She looked up at Skulduggery with those hard eyes.

"Yes actually, he has," he replied with a nod.

"And?"

"He is helping to restore order to the Sanctuary."

Tanith scowled. "When did he turn up?"

"Two days after you were brought here. In Galway, somehow."

"Full of surprizes that guy, eh?" Tanith muttered with a bitter smile.

"Hmm, indeed," Skulduggery replied. "I think you should forgive him though."

"Ha!"

"Forgiveness is divine Tanith."

"And who said that? The Unnamed God?" Tanith laughed harshly once more. Skulduggery was taken back. He hadn't known she was atheist.

"You don't believe in God?" he asked. Tanith hesitated, then didn't look at him.

"I...lost my faith quite a while ago," she told him. She looked up. "But anyway, it was him that said that?"

"No, I said it," Skulduggery said, making light of it. "But I really do think you should forgive Bliss. Please Tanith."

"He pushed you off a cliff! I don't know why you're so forgiving!"

"He also refused to kill Valkyrie. That, I think, is reason enough for me to forgive him." Tanith said nothing, and looked away from him. Skulduggery continued.

"Just think about it Tanith. He...is a better person than his sister, if scarier. And he has some level of respect for_ you_, that's for sure. Think about it."

He watched her for a moment, letting her think about it. Then she looked at him again, smiling.

"And how _is_ his sister?" Tanith asked cheerfully.

"Meaning?"

"Has she found something to do with that Sceptre yet?"

"No, but I doubt that she won't in the future."

"But the Sceptre is broken, isn't it? Useless."

"Yes but China...has often found ways to make the impossible, possible, in the past."

"A bit like yourself," Tanith said with a grin.

"Yes," Skulduggery replied with a touch of hesitation. "Yes, she is."

"You and Valkyrie would stop her if she got up to any mischief, though, wouldn't you?" Tanith asked.

"Yes," Skul said with a laugh. "I suppose we would."

"You're officially partners now aren't you?"

"Yes, we are," Skulduggery said.

"What must that be like?"

"Interesting," Skulduggery replied. "I quite like it though. Having an assistant to follow me around like a little puppy. It's fun."

Tanith cocked her head and gave him a serious look, yet seemed uncomfortable asking.

"You do..._care_ about her, though?" she asked. Skulduggery was silent for a moment, considering that. Then with a glance at the door just in case she might walk in at that moment, he nodded.

"Yes," he said, with genuine warmth. "Yes, I do. She _is _Gordon's niece after all, but also...there's something about her, Tanith. She makes me..._happy_. Like I'm alive again, you know? I know that sounds stange but... but Tanith?"

His voice suddenly went so hard that Tanith was shocked.

"What?" she asked, alarmed, her growing smile dropping.

"Don't you _ever_ tell her that. Seriously, her reaction if she ever found out that I felt that way about her would be enough to kill me again! She would never let me live it down! Death by humiliation, huh, not very glamourous."

Tanith laughed. Then added softly. "You two are a great team though. The best."

Skulduggery looked at her and chuckled. "Thank you. You _will_ be joining us now and then, right? Valkyrie would love that. Also for training sessions..."

"Are you kidding, I'd love that!" Tanith exclaimed. Then her smile dropped slowly as she remembered that proposition from a few nights ago...

"Um, Skulduggery," she asked, trying to make her voice sound stronger than it felt. "Do you mind me asking you something?"

"What?"

She licked her lips, and only after a long moment, looked up at him. "What are they doing with Ghastly? Did they find him?"

Skulduggery paused, then replied. "Yes, they did. Ironically, it was the Cleavers that delivered him to the Sanctuary."

"And no change?" she asked softly, looking down again.

"No."

Tanith was silent, her eyes cast down. Skulduggery observed her for a moment, wondering if she knew. Then he gathered his courage, and spoke.

"That night...before he transformed...Ghastly said something."

Tanith looked up at that, frowning, but curious.

"Really?" she asked "What?"

"Just...one word," Skulduggery said slowly. Tanith's eyes widened, curious, anxious, obviously hearing this information for the first time.

"What one?"Tanith asked intensely

"It was...only one word, though," he said, hesitant, wondering what effect this would have on her.

"Skulduggery, please," she said, trying a laugh, but her eyes were still hard. "What did he say?"

"A name," Skulduggery said, slowly and carefully. Tanith's next words were also slow and careful.

"What, name, Skulduggery?" she asked, so softly. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the monitors reacting ever so slightly to that. What did he say? How could she have missed that? When she looked down, perhaps, maybe that was when...

"He said yours," he barely whispered. Then, as she seemed to freeze, he said louder "He said your name, before he transformed."

Tanith's reaction was one that he could never have imagined. Her eyes were still wide, and she seemed to have forgotten how to breath. No, it was more than that. She began to gasp, and he realised that she couldn't. She really couldn't breathe. She began to shake uncontrollably. She realised what it meant.

"Tanith?" Skulduggery asked urgently, stepping toward her.

"My name?" she choked out. "He said... my name?"

"Tanith," he said once more before Valkyrie came into the room.

"Well that was something. I can't believe you guys missed it," Valkyrie said as she came in, then she looked at Tanith and her eyes widened. Skulduggery didn't take his eyes off Tanith.

"Tanith what's wrong?" Valkyrie asked, fearfully.

"Valkyrie we should go," Skulduggery said quickly.

"What?" she asked. Valkyire looked at him but he didn't looked at her.

"Valkyrie let's go," he said firmly, and he grabbed her by the arm as the monitors began to bleep furiously.

"Tanith," Valkyrie was about to say as Kenspeckle burst into the room. "Wh-"

"Tanith I'm so sorry," Skulduggery said as they reached the door. Kenspeckle bent over her, flustered, alarmed, and glared at Skulduggery.

"What, did, you, DO?" he asked with alarm but Tanith shook her head furiously.

"No, Kenspeckle," she gasped, her voice full of pain. She looked at Skulduggery, with eyes full of tears. "No, Skulduggery, thank you. Thank you for...telling me. I needed to know-" Then her back arched in pain.

"Valkyrie, we're going," Skul said quickly. The girl shot one last look at Tanith and her friend tried a smile.

"Don't worry Val, I'll be fine." Then Tanith coughed blood onto the bed clothes.

Skulduggery pushed Valkyrie out the door, and down the corridor.

"Skul, what is going on?" she asked slowly and urgently as they got to the stairs. She was scared, Skulduggery could sense it, and he was about to answer her when he heard a blood curdling scream from upstairs. They looked up, then Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie. Her eyes were wide with terror for her friend.

"What's wrong with her?" she whispered. Skulduggery gripped her shoulders.

"Stay here," he said urgently, then darted up the stairs and into the corridor.

"Skulduggery what's _wrong_ with her?!" he heard Valkyrie scream as he bolted up the hall.

GXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXG

Skulduggery burst into the bay and saw Tanith still on the bed, contorting in pain, her face cringing randomly and little gasps coming out of her mouth at different times. Kenspeckle dashed from monitor to monitor, feeling Tanith's pulse, checking the monitors, yet somehow it looked as though he knew what he was doing. He shouted at Stentor and Civet, who looked absolutely terrified, to get various liquids, to help her. Skulduggery sprinted to the bed.

"Tanith," he cried, standing by her side and taking one of her hands. She thrashed wildly. "Tanith, I'm sorry."

"No, Skulduggery, don't be," she gasped out, looking at him with watery eyes. "I needed to know. Thank you. Thank-" She cried out and arched again.

"What happened?" Skulduggery asked Kenspeckle urgently. Kenspeckle was pressing down on her heart firmly, as if trying to keep it inside her chest.

"The wound," Kenspeckle said through gritted teeth. "I never told you. I didn't think it would matter. The Cleaver's scythe went through her rib-cage, grazing her lungs and heart. It must have been a more serious wound than I originally thought."

"Can you fix it though?" Skulduggery asked urgently.

"Certainly, but only with some.."

The change in Tanith's heart rate was noticable. The monitors were beeping slower, and Tanith wasn't thrashing about as much. She was whimpering now, gritting her teeth.

"With some work from her," Kenspeckle finished.

"Tanith," Skulduggery called to her softly. Tanith's eyes were closed, but still she clasped his hand. Little beads of sweat stood out on her forward.

"Tanith, listen to me. Stay with us."

"I can't," she cried out, breathless. Her face contorted in pain, and she let out a short scream.

"It hurts...it hurts to much! My heart...my back.."

At the mention of her back Kenspeckle looked up from the bandage her was tending, and frowned. Skulduggery, however, didn't notice. He only bent over and spoke to her.

"Come on Tanith, please. Please don't give up, you hear me? Don't you dare give up."

"It hurts," she gasped, trying to hold her chest with her other hand. "I...I can't breath, Skulduggery. It feels..."

Tears from her eyes splattered on the bloodstained bed-sheets as she collapsed back, her hold on his hand weakening.

"It feels like my heart is breaking," she choked out.

"He's not dead, Tanith!" Skulduggery almost shouted, shaking her hand. "He's still alive. He's out there, waiting for you. Maybe he won't be back in a day, a week, but he will be back Tanith! Keep your heart beating. Keep fighting! Keep your heart beating for him!"

With that Tanith looked at Skulduggery's blurry form through her wet eyelashes, felt Kenspeckle trying to pump her heart again, and with one last squeeze of Skulduggery's skeletal hand, slipped into unconsiousness.

"_Tanith."_

Skulduggery looked down at her as she lay on the bed, peaceful. He let go of he wired hand and straightened up. The monitors were slowing down, to a steady, sleepy heartbeat. Kenspeckle stood up straight also, mopping his brow.

"Is she alright now?" Skulduggery asked, his voice thick in angst and worry.

Kenspeckle nodded slowly. "Yes. She's fine. I'll...I'll have to check her wounds though. Slip her some anesthetic as she sleeps. You'll have to leave for this I'm afraid, Skulduggery."

Skulduggery nodded once. "Yes. Of course."

He looked at Tanith's now sleeping body, looking so small in that hospital bed, like a little girl, with her blonde curls and sunken cheeks...she looked so delicate.

"She's a fighter, though," he thought out loud. "She'll pull through."

**Well? Good? Bad? Ugly? R/R!**

**Love K x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Two weeks after the incident in the Hibernian, Mr Bliss was in the Sanctuary. The place had seen total carnage that night when Serpine broke in, just over fifty staff members killed and even more Cleavers in the most grotesque of ways, and Bliss wasn't there to do anything about it. Instead he was playing lacky to Nefarian Serpine. Bliss didn't regret it. He knew that if he hadn't stepped in, if he hadn't been there to make sure that Serpine didn't go so far over the line as to jeoprodize the country...that wasn't even it. Bliss had been afraid that they might not have been able to stop Serpine with his new power, and his never-yielding determination. Bliss had backed out eventually though. And now, his penance was this. Helping to set up the Hall of Statues in the new Sanctuary.

"Steady now, Cleavers," he ordered as the six Cleavers lowered a statue onto one of the small podiums. "I won't tolerate any accidents. Not with that statue."

This particular statue was the reason that the Hall had been built. A kneeling figure, his head cast down, hands by his sides, one balled into a fist, the other touching the cement. If one didn't know better, they would have thought that the statue had already been damaged, as long cracks seemed to etch themselves into the stone. But no. Those cracks had already been there.

"That's it Cleavers," Bliss called over to them as they dropped the statue lightly onto the podium, managing not to let it fall onto their gloved hands. "Mr Bespoke deserves to be laid to rest peacefully. Good work."

The Cleavers bowed to him in unison as he stared at them with his piercing, blue eyes, and scattered off to tend to the other busts and statues of famous dead mages, that had really just been put there to fill up space. They scattered very quickly, he noticed. He was intimidating even to these Cleavers, who were terrifying reapers themselves, with their scythes and faceless stares.

Bliss looked at the stone Ghastly Bespoke. He looked as though he had been carved by a very skilled, if morbid, mason. Bliss had only known him as a good tailor, and a good man. He shouldn't have been involved in such matters as fighting Cleavers and saving the world. But still, he had fought, and he had gained Bliss' respect for that.

"A gallant gentleman," Bliss muttered to himself as he looked up at him. _More gallant than I, anyway_, he thought bitterly. Then from the doorway behind him he heard a throat clear.

"Mr Bliss?" came a female voice. Bliss turned around to see the Sanctuary Admistrator standing in the doorway. She had been appointed to the post after the old Administrator was killed. So far he had seen that she had taken to the job, but really she was a P.R, a secretary, a tour-guide. If a good one.

"Detective Skulduggery Pleasant is here to see you," she told him with a deep breath. Again, he was intimidating. "Shall I show him in?" She was an attractive woman, even if sombrely dressed with her hair pinned back, to obey by the Sanctuary dress-code.

"Yes, of course," Bliss said, getting to the point, as usual.

The Administrator gave him a bow and a small smile with pink lips, before he turned to look back at Mr Bespoke. The Admistrator looked him up and down, and sighed, just before she left, to get Mr Pleasant.

A minute or two later, he heard the Detective beside him. He turned to see Skulduggery Pleasant in his usual detecting attire. He gave a small bow.

"Mr Pleasant," he said.

"Mr Bliss," Pleasant said with a bow of his own head. He looked over at the statue of Mr Bespoke to his right, and said softly. "I see that you've taken care of him."

Bliss looked at the statue. "We felt that he deserved a place of honour, for the service he gave to his country. Eachan Meritorious would have wanted it."

Skulduggery looked at Bliss. For such a patriot, Bliss had been quick to betray his country and go off with Serpine. But Skulduggery did understand that, even if he wasn't happy about it. Strangely, he was less angry about Bliss' betrayel than a certain other person.

"Ghastly wouldn't of wanted it," Skulduggery commented. "Or he wouldn't have asked for it at least. But as for deserving it, I think he would. Thank you."

"You are welcome," Bliss said lazily.

"Though Professor Grouse would be needing him transported to the Hibernian now and then."

"Kenspeckle Grouse?"

"Yes. He wants to...check up on Ghastly. He hasn't met many Elementals who have used the Earth Power, so he wants to experiment."

"And you do not mind him doing that to your friend?" Bliss asked.

"I hear you turned up in Galway," Skulduggery said, skipping to the next subject. "How did that happen?"

"An incident with a Teleporter," Bliss said with a shrug, not wanting to get into details."It's a complicated story."

"I understand," Skulduggery said with a nod. Bliss had never been one for small talk, but this seemed to be what he was attempting.

"How are Tanith Low and Miss Cain?"

"Valkyrie is fine," Skulduggery replied with a nod. "She couldn't come today, she..." He seemed to struggle with himself. "She didn't feel she could come here yet, after what happened, so she's with Grouse. Tanith just got out of hospital."

"Did she?" Bliss asked emotionlessly, glancing at the floor."How is she?"

"Alive." There was a pause. Skulduggery cocked his head as Bliss still stared at the ground.

"She's ashamed of you, you know," Skulduggery told Bliss in a hard voice. Skulduggery looked at Bliss and Bliss sagged.

"I know."

"She dosn't understand how _you_ could have left us for the side of evil so easily."

Bliss looked at Skulduggery with his dangerous blue eyes, but Skulduggery was one of the few people whom they didn't faze. They_ were_ China's eyes after all.

"I sided with Serpine-"

"Oh, _I_ know why you sided with Serpine, Bliss," Skuldugggery assured him. "You thought that there would be no other choice, and I understand that. But for Tanith it is a different story. She just fails to see what chance any of us have if_ you_, the strongest and most physically powerful man on earth, could be swayed so easily by the forces of darkness. She admired you, and you let her down. That's all."

"What would you have me do?" Bliss hissed, before a female voice came from beside them.

"Sorry, if...if this is a bad time."

The two men turned to see Tanith Low standing in the doorway of the Hall of Statues, looking at them with anxious eyes. Her blonde hair was a mass of blonde curls around her head, and she was dressed in a black leather jacket, black tunic and jeans tucked into boots. She looked perfectly healthy again, if awkward, standing in that doorway.

"I just wanted to talk to Mr Bliss for a moment," she said, glancing at Bliss as he stared at her.

"No, that's fine Tanith," Skulduggery told her before Bliss could say anything. "Mr Bliss and I are finished, anyway. He's all yours." With that Skulduggery nodded politely at Bliss.

"Thank you again, Bliss. For taking care of him."

Skulduggery left then, and Tanith smiled as he passed her. Then she walked towards Bliss. He did have to admire her for her balls. She looked fearless now striding up to him, ready to tell him off probably. He had it coming. He had called her over here from London, to help all of them, and then he abandoned them. He abandoned _her_. She stood in front of him, and her hard tigeress green eyes were strangely soft. There was colour in her cheeks, and she stood proud and strong. It was as if she hadn't been injured at she looked at the statue of Mr Bespoke and her expression softened even more.

"Skulduggery was right," she muttered, mostly to herself. "He's exactly the same."

Bliss looked from Tanith to the statue, and how she was staring at it. The tendernesss of the scene made him awkward, which was an odd feeling for him, and he looked at the floor.

"Miss Low," he began slowly. Apologizing to her might be a good idea. Then at least he might be able to see her smile before she left. Even if he didn't really mean the apology.

"I would just like to say-"

"No," Tanith interrupted, holding up a hand. He stopped and stared at her. Nobody _ever_ interrupted him. It just wasn't done. He was Mr Bliss, the strongest man on earth and people _feared_ him. This girl, however, did not. Or she did not seem to, at least.

"I don't want you to apologize," she said, staring at him with green, cat-like eyes. "But then, you might not even mean it anyway, so it wouldn't matter."

_Is she a psychic as well as a martial artist,_ Bliss thought drily.

"But I want to tell you something, since I'm going to be leaving for England today anyway."

She took a deep breath. "I understand why you sided with Serpine, Mr Bliss. I don't like it, but I understand. You did it because it was best for you, and because you felt that it was the only way to go. And that's okay. But don't think that I'm being arrogant because I'm telling you that I don't care, and yet I'm just a lousy freelancer."

"I don't think that," Bliss said quietly, but she heard him.

"You don't?" Tanith asked, puzzled. Did she really think he was such a monster?

"No," he said firmly. "And I don't want to apologize, but I do want to let you know why I sent you over here." She waited with hard eyes.

"I had been watching your progress over the years, and knew that you would be a valuable asset to us. I also knew that I would be joining Serpine, even then, so I knew..."

"That we'd be one man down," Tanith finished gently. Bliss hesitated and nodded.

"Yes."

Tanith looked at him with those dark green eyes and nodded. "Another thing. I don't believe in faith as such, right, but...I do think that, probably, it was better that you left. Because if you didn't-"

She paused, licking her lips and not looking at him. She swallowed. "If you didn't, it could have been different. It could have been_ worse. _We...we all could have _died_, Mr Bliss. The world could have ended. Could have, I'm not saying it would have. But you, me, Skulduggery, Valkyrie, all of us, could have fallen. So-"

She suddenly stepping forward, and did the ballsiest thing Bliss had ever encountered. She took his hand in both of hers.

"So I forgive you," she said intensely, smiling softly. "For what you did, because if you didn't, things could have turned out differently. If you didn't-"

She looked at the statue of Ghastly Bespoke, and her eyes began to glisten.

"We could have lost him,"she finished quickly, kissing Bliss' hand quickly and spinning around to walk away. Bliss watched her leave the Hall of Statues, and went back to looking at the statue.

"If only you knew, Mr Bespoke," he said softly, before heading off to instruct the Cleavers.

**A/N: Yes, this was a tribute. Kind of. Sort of. For those of you who have read book three, anyway. I think Bliss deserved it...and yeah, I always thought he had a paternal side for Tanith, him being a fighter. Well, and her being a fighter...anyway, hoped you like it. There's more to come!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

The old door of the apartment was barely hanging on its hinges, and was half eaten by wood-worm. It had been a long time since it was knocked on or even accidently bumped into. But today, the rotting door in the old tenemant building was being banged on, after so many years of peace, by an impatient blonde English girl and her young Irish counter-part.

"Come on Val. One, two, three-"

The door burst open and Tanith Low and Valkyrie Cain fell in. Tanith managed to regain her balance almost straight away, but Valkyrie fell straight onto the mouldy carpet. She lay on the ground for a moment, looking at the carpet, trying to figure out what colour it once was before mould and dirt had crusted over it, when a large beetle crawled in front of her. Valkyrie yelped and jumped back up, stumbling back. She was caught by Skulduggery Pleasant, who was looking around the room with distaste (not that anyone could tell).

The room had probably _once_ been beautiful, like so many other rooms in this building. This tenemant had probably been built in the late 1700s, as an elegant town house for rich Georgian Dubliners. Over the years as it became more dilapidated, these families sold it to the councils, who used it as a home to many poverty stricken familes during the early 20th century, twenty families living in the house at one time. This single room could have been home to two or three families at the same time, at one stage. Some repairs had been made to this second floor, but that didn't make it an ideal living environment. But now it was Tanith's new home.

"Well," came a dreamy voice from behind them. Skulduggery and Valkyrie turned their heads to see the most beautiful woman in the world, China Sorrows, stride into the old room in her designer heels. Long raven hair, eyes as blue as raindrops, dazzling features, and today she dressed in a lavender blouse and black pencil skirt. A woman as beautiful as her didn't fit into this room. A cockroach as vindictive as her, however...

"Home sweet home," she said softly, smiling. "Are you happy with this Tanith?"

Valkyrie looked over at Tanith, expecting her to give China a tongue-lashing, but Tanith was looking at the place as if it were the bloody Ritz. Valkyrie had never been to the Ritz, but had heard that it was very nice.

"It's perfect, China," she breathed, grinning. Valkyrie frowned. Okay, so the room did have classic, Georgian skirting boards and thin, off-white pillars in the corners of the walls, and right in front of them on the far wall was a large window, stretching up the wall, curving semi-circular just at the top. The glass was decorative and gave a nice view over the roof-tops of Dulin, but the room was a state. Tanith couldn't consider buying it off China.

Even China was surprized. "It is?" she asked, quickly following with, "Oh, well, I thought it would suit your needs Tanith, dear."

"It does, China," Tanith said, not turning around. "Thank you, so much."

China nodded, then looked at Skulduggery and Valkyrie and smiled sweetly.

"Well, I'll just give the three of you some privacy. "

"China," Skulduggery called firmly, just as she was about to leave. China looked at him and smiled that coy smile.

"Yes, Skulduggery?" she asked innocently.

"You don't expect Miss Low to sleep here, do you?" he asked, staring at her with those black eye-sockets. China's smile dropped slightly and her smoky eyelids narrowed. She arched away from the doorway, towards him.

"Where Miss Low sleeps is up to her, after all, Skulduggery," she replied, her voice almost a whisper. She smirked an evil smirk.

"Unless you'd like to intervene." Skulduggery moved to face China but she just laughed and danced out of the doorway.

"Anyway I'll leave you all to it. Have fun." And leaving the door slightly ajar, China Sorrows was gone. Skulduggery looked at Tanith.

"Tanith," he said slowly, "Are you..._really_, happy with this?"

"Of course I am," Tanith spun around with a huge grin on her face.

"This is perfect! It's exactly what I need."

Skulduggery and Valkyrie stared at her, questioning her sanity.

"Um, Tanith," Valkyrie began, glancing around the room. "Not to put too fine a point on it, but...it's a kip."

Tanith rolled her eyes. "It is not a _kip_."

"Tanith, face it. It's a kip."

"It is not a kip!"

"It _is_ kind of a kip, Tanith," Skulduggery pointed out.

"It is not a kip! Look," Tanith gestured around the place and gave her friends a small smile. "I don't need anywhere fancy. It's only for when I'm staying over here to help you guys. Like a holiday home."

"Tanith, last time I checked holiday homes were glamorous, expensive, classy and were in sunny locations," Valkyrie told her, stepping forward. " Right, _this_ place is mouldy, smells funny and is bang in the middle of Dublin!"

Tanith stared at her, blinking for a moment, then smiled again and began wagging a finger at her.

"_And _cheap as chips," she added triumphantly. Valkyrie scowled and looked up at Skulduggery, hoping he would talk some sense into her. But he just continued staring at Tanith, before clearing his throat.

"Valkyrie," he began slowly. "Could you stand outside the door for a moment? I need to talk to Tanith alone."

Both Valkyire and Tanith stared at him.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Just for a minute, Valkyrie." Skulduggery was still staring at Tanith. Valkyrie looked at the two of them. Tanith tried staring him out, then her shoulders sagged and she looked at Valkyrie.

"Yeah, Val, it'll only take a minute," she said with a small smile. Valkyrie didn't like being left out of things, she never had, and now her two partners were telling her to leave the room? But that wasn't the only reason why she hesitated to leave.

"Okay," she said finally, looking at the two of them and backing out the door. "But be quick, okay? I'm still wary after the _last_ time I left you two alone together."

Both Tanith and Skulduggery cringed at the memory of that night in the Hibernian. Well, Tanith seemed to cringe. Skulduggery had his back to Valkyrie and she saw his shoulders shoot up slightly. She smiled a satisfied smile and closed the door.

In the room alone together, Tanith looked at Skulduggery. His hands were in the pockets of his over-coat and he could have been a mannequin, staring at her like that. She smiled softly.

"Really, Skulduggery, I _am _happy with this place," she assured him walking around slightly. "I only need it for the times I'm coming over to help you guys, and train Valkyrie. And I could be staying for a few days, at that. I'd need somewhere to stay."

"But in _this_ place?" he said quietly.

"I can afford it. That's good enough for me."

"If you're stuck for money, Tanith..."

"No, Skulduggery," she said fiercely. She knew what he was going to suggest, and she wouldn't tolerate that. "I'm not taking anything off you. I'm not some charity case. And even if you _do_ have enough money for me, I refuse to take it."

"I never took you for a charity case, Tanith," he said, quiet again, stepping toward her. "It's just...I have a house..."

"Skulduggery," Tanith warned, but softer this time. She loved that he didn't want her to stay here in discomfort, but she _had_ stayed in worse places than this and she had made_ them_ homely. She licked her lips, thinking of what to say.

Outside the door, Valkyrie was listening as hard as she could without pressing her ear to the door. She didn't really want to touch the door, in its rotten state. She didn't get why they wouldn't let her in. She could hear a slightly muffled version of the same conversation they had just been having, except Skulduggery was offering to help Tanith find another place. Or something. China Sorrows came up behind her.

"Tut, tut, Valkyrie," China said delicately and Valkyrie jumped, spinning around. China gave her a strange look. It was almost...admiring.

"I didn't think that eaves-dropping was your style, my dear," she continued with a beautiful smile and a raised eyebrow. "However, you're doing it all wrong."

China raised up both her hands, which had been behind her back, and held up two small glasses. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow of her own.

"I do understand why you wouldn't want to touch the door, but there are clever little alternatives." She handed a glass to Valkyrie and took a place at the door. She turned the glass so that its mouth was pressed against the door, and the bottom was at her ear, and began listening. She had obviously done this looked at the glass, then smirked and did the same.

Inside Tanith looked at Skulduggery again, and smiled a pretty little smile.

"Skul," she began slowly. "Thanks, but you and I both know that staying at Cemetry Road wouldn't be the best thing for me. And I really am, honestly, happy with this apartment. It has everything I need and...and I'm not a princess, Skulduggery. I don't need a palace."

"Not without your prince, you mean," Skulduggery said simply but softly. Tanith stopped and stared at him, her cheeks flushing.

"Skulduggery..."

"We have to talk about it sometime, Tanith." he said, and she knew they did. She looked at him, distressed, then looked at the door. She raised her right hand and waved it in front of the door, casting a sound proof sheen over it. Outside China and Valkyrie felt static buzzing in their ears suddenly and jumped away, pressed the palms of their hands against them.

"What happened?" Valkyrie asked irritably, pressing her ear with her middle finger.

"They must have cast a sheen," China replied, staring at the door puzzled. "A sound-proof sheen."

"What? Why would they do that?" China didn't answer her for a moment, then frowned.

"They have some matters to discuss," she said, her voice oddly strained. Valkyrie frowned at her. China didn't seem to like being interrupted from her eavesdropping, but there was something else there that Valkyrie didn't quite understand.

"What would Skulduggery and Tanith have to discuss that they couldn't let us know about?" Valkyrie asked quietly.

"What indeed," was China's only reply before she strode down the hall towards the stairs, leaving Valkyrie by the door.

GXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGX

"There's nothing to talk about Skulduggery, please," Tanith begged, sitting down gingerly on a mouldy table.

"There is, Tanith, and you know it," Skulduggery insisted stepping toward her. He pointed at her.

"That day in the hospital I told you that the last thing Ghastly said was your name. You understood what that meant and it almost killed you."

"It did not almost..." Tanith looked away for a moment, swallowing. Then she shrugged and looked at Skulduggery. "Look, Kenspeckle said that the Cleaver's scythe..._grazed_, my heart and lungs. Okay, the smallest thing could have set me off..."

"Well why did _that_ trigger you off?" Skulduggery asked intensely. Tanith didn't look at him. She didn't know how to answer him. So she ended up answering him truthfully.

"I don't know," she replied quietly.

"Tanith, come on..."

"I honestly don't know, Skulduggery! I don't know why that set me off, it just did. I...I didn't even know him." Then her voice broke and she couldn't continue. She couldn't _look _at him. Skulduggery stood in front of the table and looked down at her.

"I don't want to upset you Tanith," he said so softly. "I just...I _do_ want to take care of you,and make sure that you're safe..."

"Why?" she asked, glaring up at him fiercely. "So that if he comes back in _less_ than a few centuries I'm ready for him and we can disappear into the sunset together? 'Cause that's not gonna happen, Skulduggery."

"Nor did I expect it to. But there _was_ something there, wasn't there?"

"No," Tanith replied, too quickly. Then she sighed and looked away, rubbing her arms. "Not really."

"Meaning?"

Tanith sighed, and couldn't look at him. "We...we had a conversation that night, before the Cleaver came, before you came, before everything. He had to drop the two of us to Denholm street, and I rode with him. We...talked and laughed and confided in each other...and I liked him. Now, he's gone."

Skulduggery looked at her. "I'm sorry."

Tanith let out a little laugh and smiled at him. "Don't be. He was _your_ friend, you knew him far better than me."

"Even so," Skulduggery said slowly. "If...if he cared about you, then I want to keep you safe. I mean, Ghastly...Ghastly has lost so many people over he years. His father, his mother, he has never married, never fallen for a woman before...and then you come along."

"He couldn't care about me," Tanith said quietly, shaking her head. "He barely knew me. I mean, what do I have to offer him?"

If Skulduggery had eyebrows, he probably would have raised one.

"Anyway," she continued. "We're polar opposites. It would never work out. And anyway, he's gone now so that's the end of that."

"Not necessarily Tanith," he said. "He's staying in the Sanctuary, in the Hall of Statues, and he'll be taken to Kenspeckle's now and then, so you can see him. Don't give up hope."

Tanith looked at Skulduggery as he turned to look out the window at the Dublin rooftops. They were silent for a moment, then Tanith spoke again.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Skulduggery?" Tanith asked quietly. He turned his skull to face her again.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Why do you care so much?" She got to her feet and stepped towards him. "I mean, you hardly know me. I'm just this English girl that Mr Bliss assigned to help you, and that was during the struggle with Serpine. Now that struggle is over...so why are you still here? Helping me...to get a place, offering me money... that night in the hospital you held my hand! I mean, why?"

Skulduggery hesitated as the pretty young lady approached him.

"Well, I,um...like I said it's because of Ghastly, you know, and..."

"Oh," Tanith said, slightly pissed off. "So...so that's what you meant, by 'keep your heart beating for him'."

Skulduggery looked at her. "No," he said, sounding surprized.

"No?" Tanith replied, confused.

Skulduggery looked at her for a moment, bewildered. "No, I...it's not just because of Ghastly. I...I care about you, Tanith. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, but also, I would want you to be happy. I like you. Platonically, paternally, whatever you want to call it. But I want to make sure you're safe and you have a decent roof over your head. Huh, you're a likable girl, you know that? You make people want to save you. It's very frustrating.

Tanith looked at him for a moment, slightly awed, slightly emotional, and then she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Skulduggery," she whispered.

"Don't mention it, Tanith," he replied, and she liked to think that if he had a mouth, he would have been smiling. Tanith smiled at him in a moment of silence, then stretched up and kissed him on the cheek-bone. It felt strange, like kissing chalk, but it _was_ Skulduggery, after all. He cleared his throat (or what should have been his throat) as she pulled away. She grinned.

"For the record," she said slowly with a cheeky grin. "That, was to say thank you. I think of you more as a father figure than anything else. Actually no, that would mean I _have_ to pay you respect. An older cousin, maybe."

"Well, good." Skulduggery said. "Because you're far too young for me."

"Oh really?" Tanith said with a laugh "Well, you're far too old for me. And besides, I'm not into skinny guys."

Skulduggery cocked his head for a moment, then Valkyrie burst through the door and they turned to face her.

"Alright, you two love-birds, can I come in now?" she asked, though she was already in the door. Tanith and Skulduggery looked at each other and laughed, stepping apart. Valkyrie folded her arms and glared at them.

"So could you even_ hint _as to what you were discussing?"

Tanith looked at Skulduggery. Skulduggery looked at Tanith. They both looked at Valkyrie.

"Grown-up stuff." they both replied. Valkyrie growled rather aggressively, then spun around and stormed out the door, toward the staircase to the library.

"Now we've done it," Tanith said, fighting a smile as they followed her out.

"That we have," Skulduggery agreed. "Do you think she'll stop speaking to us?"

"Oh yes."

"And you're really sure about paying China for this place."

"Yes, I am. It's a roof to sleep under when I'm in Dublin, Skulduggery, and you'd be amazed what a lick of paint and some furniture from a good charity shop could do. And no, I am not going to take up your offer on staying in Cemetry Road. I'm not going to stay in a house without a bathroom, a bedroom or even a toilet."

"And Ghastly?"

Tanith was quiet for a moment

"I...he's in the Sanctuary you said?"

"Yes, the Hall of Statues."

Tanith nodded and went quiet again. Skulduggery watched her, then decided not to say anything She could do what she wanted with that information.

"But I'm fine, Skul," she said brightly. "Ghastly's not moving, he's not going anywhere. And nor am I. Plus, I'm good. I'm got a nice fat cheque in my pocket for China."

"Fair enough, I'm convinced." Skulduggery said cheerfully, he let Tanith through the doorway first, then suddenly, she tripped over the threshold.

"Careful," Skuluduggery exclaimed, catching her before she hit the carpet, hard. Tanith laughed and looked up at him.

"Thanks, Skul," she said with a giggle. Skulduggery shook his head sadly. She laughed aloud again.

"Come on, it's not as if we're at the top of a staircase, Skulduggery. And I've fallen down plenty of staircases in my time, let me tell you."

"Falling down staircases, getting skewered by Cleavers...you seem to have a knack for getting into near-death experiences, Tanith," he said softly. Tanith looked at him, then grinned and replied cheekily.

"Well maybe I need someone to look after me."

Skulduggery looked at her for a moment. "Maybe you do."

Tanith looked at him for a moment, then looked away, thanking him and moving off towards the stairs to the third floor. Skulduggery watched her, then turned and closed the door of the apartment.

GXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXG

Ghastly Bespoke knelt in the Hall of Statues. It wasn't really Ghastly Bespoke though, just a shell, a stone encasement. The real Ghastly was sleeping a dreamless sleep. His last thoughts had been of the woman of his dreams, and yet, he _couldn't _dream about her. But that was okay. Because whether it was a day, a month, or a year before this spell was broken, his feelings for her wouldn't have changed. And as soon as this was over, he would search for her. Now, he just had to have faith. That she would come for him. But he wasn't moving, his feelings couldn't change. He was frozen, but that was good.

**A/N: Just a little Skulduggery and Tanith chapter. As explained, NOT Tanduggery. No, not even if China's jealous. Oh, she must be so depressed now, poor woman. Heh heh.**

**And so we have my theory. Ghastly needs a woman, and Tanith needs someone to look after her. And I mean that, in the sense that Ghastly did on Aranmore farm in the third book. She needs someone to stop her, sometimes...**

**Theme song for this chapter-the Man that Can't be Moved by the Script.**

**SING IT WITH ME!**

_**-'Cause if one day you wake up**_

_**And find that you're missing me**_

_**And you're heart starts to wonder**_

_**Where on this earth I could be,**_

_**Thinking maybe you'd come back here**_

_**To the place that we'd meet**_

_**And you'd see me waiting for you**_

_**On the corner of a street**_

_**So I'm not moving,**_

_**I'm not moving**_

**Love K x**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

**This next** **chapter is set while Ghastly was still a statue, but two years after he changed. I wrote this before Book Three came out, and just after I read Book Two. This was how _I_ imagined Ghastly would come back, going by the philosophy of Genesis Aggelos-_'Tanith and_ _Ghastly, because she'll be there when he's de-stoned.'_**

**As it happens, Derek Landy went by that philosophy (YAY!) but in my version, Ghastly is in the Hall of Statues (that in the books, was never actually built (sob)) . **

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, I have read Better Late Than Never.**

**A/N:I will write an alternate to this ending that DOES take place according to the third book, if any of you are unhappy with this ending. I'm thinking of doing one anyway, which involves some..._interesting_ scenes in Kenspeckle's facility. For now though, I have only 'More Than Juat A Pretty Face', but I think you'll all enjoy this anyway...**

**WARNING: This chapter contains heartache, sexual harassment, violence, and an American. Enjoy!**

**Love K x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

_**Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me -Bella Swan, New Moon**_

The Sanctuary in Dublin was silent and darkened that night. Some of the long marble corridors were lit in a golden glow, being partolled by the merciless Cleavers in their slate grey uniforms and helmets, with their deadly scythes strapped to their backs. The Grand Mage, Thurid Guild, was in his chambers, pacing back and forth while rubbing a hand repeatedly over his face. Even if the strains of being the leader of the magical community _were_ getting to him, he was being a tad too dramatic in expressing it. Even so, he couldn't help but feel reassured that outside his door were the most efficient security guards available to mage, able to track down any intruder and take them down easily. Well, maybe they could take down most intruders, that much was true, but they couldn't track down tonight's.

Tanith Low swung herself through the open window of the Sanctuary's storage room. This room was where the various waxworks and models were held from the old Waxworks museum. She landed in such a way that she had pushed herself backwards into a handstand, to save her from landing on her arse. She stayed balanced there for a moment, thankful that she had tied her hair into a ponytail, not so thankful that she was wearing her long leather jacket, then lept back onto her feet. After regaining her balance, she smiled to herself, dusting off her jacket, and headed off through the room, to the entrance into the main Sanctuary.

After descending the spiral staircase, the corridor she found herself in was quiet and unguarded. The carpet beneath her feet was lush and wine-coloured, like the type that could be found in a posh hotel. The walls had a mahogany skirting around them, with torch-brackets lit, giving a dim, golden glow to the silent corridor. Even Tanith's leather boots made no sound. She was thankful for that, though her heart was beating so heavily in her chest she could have sworn the Cleavers would be able to hear it. A Cleaver could come around the corner at any moment, silent as smoke. Tanith had no intention of doing any damage to the Sanctuary, but even so. She was an intruder and they wouldn't go easy on her.

The corridor ended in a T-shape. Tanith cautiously checked left and right, then turned right. This corridor was much the same, but with a door at the end. A wooden door, completely ordinary, possibly lockd but then, so had that window been, and Tanith had made short work of opening that. She grinned and restrained herself from running to the door. After an age, she reached it, and saw that it did indeed have a lock upon its handle. But Tanith merely waved her hand over it, and it broke. Tanith opened the door, slowly and silently, and found herself inside the Sanctuary's Hall of Statues, and saw the face that she had been aching to see.

"Hello Ghastly," she said softly, and smiled at the stone form of Ghastly Bespoke, kneeling on a slab, placed on a small podium. He was practically the only statue in 'the Hall', besides the stone busts of Eachan Meritorious and Morwenna Crow, so it was no doubt he stood out. But then, Ghastly stood out where ever he went. His head cast down, showing every one of the scars etched into what would have been his flesh. Or at least, the flesh of his head. His stone hands, one balled into a fist, the other on the slab, were completely normal. His eyes were closed and his mouth a slight smile. Huh, only Ghastly Bespoke could have found something to smile about while facing imminent death.

As she looked at him all the memories flowed back into her head, memories of long journeys on the Underground as she stared out the window thinking of him, wiping sneaky little tears from the corners of her eyes. Memories of when she would stand on London roof tops at sunset, looking out to the west. Memories of sleepless nights when she thought of what could have been, memories of his voice, his laugh, the blueness of his eyes and the redness of those scars, and feel of his cheek as she kissed it that one night so long ago. And now, here he was once again, kneeling a few feet away.

Tanith knelt in front of his stone form, after casting a sheen over the door.

"Long time no see?" she said, trying to smile. She found herself waiting for a reply, or a return greeting.

"Sorry I havn't visited in a while," she continued."Things have been busy in London over the last few months, you know? Stuff to do, creatures to defeat, psychopaths to take down. Of course, it's the same here, I know. But still... I try to visit as much as possible, hep Skulduggery and Val, you know that. But it's tricky sometimes.."

She faded off, looking at him,as if waiting for a response. But there was no response, no movement. No anything.

"Val's fourteen now. Can you believe it? Two years have gone by like that." Tanith clicked her fingers to demonstrate the point, then folding her hands in her lap.

"And she's learning more skills everyday. I teach her fighting every now and then, but it's Skulduggery who takes the real credit. He's the Elemental after all, and he's teaching her all the tricks of the detecting trade. Huh, once Valkyrie is fully trained, the three of us will be..."

She faltered, and stared at the closed stone eyes of Ghastly Bespoke.

"I wish you'd come back," she whispered after a moment. Tears gathered in her eyes. She hardly ever cried, but tonight was an exception.

"We miss you," Tanith continued, beginning to get angry at the lifeless form in front of her. "I _know_ that Skulduggery does, definetely. And Valkyrie, she does too, and...and so do I. We all miss you, Ghastly."

A single tear rolled down her cheek, which she brushed away. Her chest hurt, but she let out a small laugh. Surely she was used to pain by now.

"You've missed so much fun, you know," Tanith smiled slightly. "You don't want to miss any more, trust me. Trust me.."

Tanith leant forward and touched his scarred cheek. It was cold, and rough, but she half-wished for it to grow warm under her touch. She was being stupid, she knew that. These feelings were just exploding out of her, and she didn't know why. Where had they come from? Why did it hurt so badly? Why wouldn't he come back when she begged him to? She let a moment pass, then leant in to whisper in his ear.

"Come back for me."

Tanith kissed the statue Ghastly's lips quickly, then pushed herself off her knees and left, wiping her eyes as she walked back to the door.

The statue knelt there on it's slab of cement, on the podium, in the long, dark room. As Tanith Low left, the door closed slowly with a slight creak, and Tanith's fumbling with the broken lock could be heard, if there had been anyone able to hear it. After a moment or two she left it, and her silent footsteps strode down the corridor.

The Hall of Statues was once again silent. No sound of breath. No sound of movement. But there was a crack. A tiny din, more like the splintering of wood, or more so, the crumbling of mortar, than an actual crack. But it came again, and it came from the stone lips of Ghastly Bespoke, which, slowly, looked as though they were breaking into a smile...

Tanith made her way down the torch-lit hall, away from the Hall of Statues, away from...him. God, how could she have let her emotions get the better of her like this, coming to visit that...that _statue. _Again!What was wrong with her? Was she losing it? She wiped he eyes and walked quickly, wanting to sneak out of this place as quickly and efficently as possible, without getting caught by Cleavers.

Suddenly, she stopped and frowned. She thought she had heard something. The sound was gone as quickly as it had come, but Tanith stood her ground, wondering if she would hear it again. It wasn't a Cleaver, coming from another corridor, unless that Cleaver was hacking at a wall or something with his scythe. No, this was a crumbling sound. Like rubble moving...

A dark figure burst through the was to her right in a blast of plaster and rubble, and took her breath away as she was sent to the ground by it smashing into her. The figure rolled away from her and got to its feet. Tanith rolled onto her back and pushed her hair out of her eyes, which had come loose from its ponytail considerably. She ripped the hair-band out quickly and glared up at the figure she recognised.

"Well _well_," came the irritating Texan twang from the mouth of a once handsome man, with blonde hair and wearing a brown suit. "I wasn't expectin' to see _you_ here, pretty darlin'."

Tanith looked up at this old nemisis, glaring with every ounce of loathing she could muster up. He was known for being charming, he was obviously attractive, he was also a chauvanistic, whiney slime-ball and she addressed him with scorn.

"Billy-Ray Sanguine."

GXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXG

The American stood there grinning down at her, black shades covering what should have been his eyes. On the lower half of his face, that smirking, gleaming smile stretched from ear to ear. He put one hand on the chest of his dark brown suit.

"And you remember my name!" Sanguine exclaimed, flicking his blonde hair like the pretty boy he thought he was. "I'm flattered! Come to think of it, I don't believe you introduced yourself the last time we met. But it was Tanith, wasn't it? Tanith, _Low?_

"You're correct," Tanith replied slowly standing up, taking him in hesitantly, never taking her eyes off him.

"Of course I am," he said "But see, I'd love to just stay here an' chat, darlin', but I have some business to attend to, and you're standin' in my way. But hey!"

He folded his arms and nodded at her "Enough about me! What about you? What might you be doing here, sweet-thing?"

Tanith raised an eyebrow and wrinkled her nose, for effect. "Um, that's a piece of information I'm not willing to divulge to a chauvanistic prat such yourself. Sorry." And she smiled sweetly.

Sanguine stared at her for a moment, that grin never leaving his face.

"Wow. That's a fancy way of sayin', none of your frickin' business, ain't it?"

"Right again."

"Darn." He pouted, "Well how about this? I don't ask you again if you don't ask me. That sound good? And we just go about our business?"

_Wow, deja vu,_ Tanith thought, but she couldn't help smiling back at him, shaking her head and stepping forward.

"I'm afraid not, Mr Sanguine."

Sanguine sighed taking of his sunglasses, revealed the awful black holes where his eyes should have been. He put them into the inside pocket of his suit-jacket, and smiled.

"I guess we're back to business then," he said, then grinned at her, and dived. But Tanith dodged and sent him sprawling on the carpeted floor. Sanguine rolled, and Tanith saw his hand dip into his jacket pocket. A moment later, he came back up, holding his straight razor. A small blade with the initials B-R S carved into the wooden handle, Sanguine loved it to pieces, calling it a little part of his soul, and never liked to be without it, as Tanith well remembered.

"Watch out Tanith, sweetie," he taunted, waving it at her. "I've still got my little friend here. Things could get ugly."

Tanith grinned at him. Despite everything, she was kind of enjoying herself. Yes, the maniac Texan had just broken into the Sanctuary to commit, God only knows what sort of crime, probably willing to kill her to get it done. But he was just such a chauvanistic poser that it was fun showing him who was boss.

"Ugly for you, Mr Sanguine," she replied lightly, parting her coat to reveal her sword by her leg. "Because I've got my little friend too."

Sanguine grunted and Tanith stepped toward him, making to take out her sword from its scabbard. Sanguine moved backward, but didn't realise the feint until her boot had ground into his nose.

Sanguine winced as the cartilage was crushed audibly. He backed away and put one hand up to his face, wincing as he twisted his nose back into place so that it didn't set crooked. Tanith scowled and grabbed the wrist that held the razor. She flipped around him, ignoring as he cried out in pain and pressed the cold blade of the razor to his neck.

Sanguine drew a sharp breath and time stood still for a moment, as Tanith brought him to his knees, locking his other arm behind his back. He actually laughed.

"Oh, _Tanith..." _he purred playfully, but Tanith stayed behind him, not moving the blade away from his jugular. She didn't move from her spot, securing him to the floor, the little piece of his soul at his neck.

He chuckled. "You gonna kill me, hon?" he asked playfully, moving his head ever so slightly. Tanith kept the blade in place, and had to consider that for a moment.

"No, I'm not," she replied firmly after a moment.

"Aw, ain't that just the sweetest thing?"

Tanith pressed the blade in deep. "I just don't think the Cleavers would appreciate your blood being spilled all over their carpet."

Sanguine sighed and Tanith almost lost her grip when she felt him nuzzle the back of her hand with his cheek. She felt herself blush, but said nothing.

"What about yours though?" he muttered suavely.

Tanith laughed darkly. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm the one with the blade."

"Not for long." And with the swiftness of a snake, Sanguine stuck out his tongue and licked the back of Tanith's hand. She yelped and jumped a foot in the air, the blade leaping with her. Newly liberated, Sanguine sank through the floor.

A second late, he sprang up behind her, pulling the blade from her fingers. Tanith butted him in the nose with the back of her head, but this just aggravated him more. Sanguine grabbed her and bashed her into a wall to their left. Tanith's jaw crunched against the concrete and she slid to her knees. Sanguine pressed his blade against her throat.

"Tut tut, clumsy," Sanguine mumbled with mock solemnity. "So clumsy."

GXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXG

Tanith tried to hurt him again but he kneeled on the back of her legs in his dirty trousers, pinning her arms behind her back with his bloody hands, and rested his clean-cut chin on her shoulder.

"Now," he muttered softly in her ear as he pressed the blade in closer. Her heart was pounding in her chest with anger and anxiousness.

"How would it be, if that pretty little face of yours met up with my blade?"

Her heart-beat quickened even more.

"I would be a _shame_ for it to end up all _decorated _by a blade who's scars don't heal..."

"Huh, what, so you really think that I care about my face that much?" she said, letting out a brave laugh. She had learned, after all, that scars didn't take away from a person's _inner _beauty, but how much inner beauty did she have to get by on...

"Oh, I think you'd care about it as much as any woman," Sanguine replied simply. "I don't single you out as bein' that special, ya see."

"Right, so, you're going to be the hard man and call my bluff?"

Sanguine turned his head to whisper in her ear.

"Let's just say I'd call it like your name in my sleep." Then he pressed his lips to her cheek.

Tanith let out a yelp and tried to break away. Oh God, where the hell were the Cleavers? She_ really _needed them now. Being attacked was one thing, being sexually harassed however...

She continued to struggle but Sanguine pulled the blade in closer and deeper, stifling her screams. She knew that he wouldn't hesitate to break skin.

He sighed. "I'm still not your type then?"

"You bet," Tanith gasped.

"Then what is your type, Tanith? Some big strong man to keep you safe, is that right? A protector, to hold you in his arms, to make you feel like you have a home in your crazy world of fightin' and killin' and dishin' out justice? 'Cause inside that feisty, blonde, _muscular_ shell, as much as you try to hide it from everyone, is a lost lil' girl, afraid to close your eyes in case the darkness eats you up."

Tanith knelt under him for a moment, to stunned to feel the strain of the weight, or the cold blade on her neck. She didn't know what to say. She just couldn't think, because...he was right. He was absolutely right, about everything. But she couldn't let him know that.

She laughed hollowly, "Heh, have you taken up psychology, Mr Sanguine?"

"No, but I _was_ a psychologist for about a year," he babbled. "Thing is, I just couldn't stop killin' folk though. I mean, they'd come to me, goin' on and on about their 'problems', then I'd get bored and just kill 'em!"

He sighed "Oh well, enough chit-chat. Time for a little bit of surgery, my pretty, little-"

Sanguine was cut off by a hugh force smashing into him and making him let go of Tanith. The sudden release made her gasp, but she heard the breath completely rush out of Sanguine. He tried to get to his feet, but a huge fist slammed in between his shoulder blades, then a strong pair of hands lifted him up and hurled him down the hall. Tanith looked at Sanguine's limp, gasping form, and at the straight razor lying on the floor next to her. She turned around to see her saviour, half expecting to see a grey Cleaver.

But instead, she saw a bald, muscular tailor, with scars covering his entire head. Her eyes widened in awe, and she struggled to find her voice.

"Mr Bespoke," Tanith breathed in disbelief. He smiled down at her, and held out a hand to help her up.

"Please," he said softly. "Call me Ghastly."

**A/N: Yes! Our favourite tailor is back! And yeah, if any of you get the Sleeping Beauty irony (which was my favourite fairytale, by the way), let me know.**

**Playlist: She's a Rebel-Greenday-Tanith**

**Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks-P!ATD-Ghastly**

**Ain't no rest for the wicked-cage the elephant-Sanguine**

**Eyes on Fire-Blue Foundation-Sanguine and Tanith**

**You found me-Kelly Clarkson-Tanith and Ghastly**


	11. Chapter 11

**A****/N: Okay, just to let you know, in my head, Thurid Guild didn't know Ghastly before he turned into a statue. Because Guild is stupid like that, and buys cheap suits. Okay? Just wanted to get that out there. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

Ghastly extended his hand for Tanith to take it, but she was just sitting there, staring at him. God, she was just as beautiful as she had been the last time he saw her, which hadn't even been that long ago for him. It was like in the blink of an eye he went from kneeling on the ground of that alleyway to kneeling in the Sanctuary. He didn't know how long had gone past, or what she was doing here, or who the hell the blonde maniac groaning on the ground was, but Tanith was here. And that was all that mattered. But what was she staring at?

Tanith looked at Ghastly. After all this time, after all those tears and nightmares and wishs, he was here in front of her, the statue she had kissed a little over fifteen minutes ago. He was looking at her anxiously now, maybe wondering if she was mentally stunned or something. She decided to prove him wrong, and took his hand.

Ghastly helped her to her feet, and saw her shiver slightly. He, himself, felt cold. He couldn't remember anything about being a statue, but felt cold and stiff now. Her hand felt wonderfully warm and soft in his. He looked into her hazel eyes, so warm and green and astonished at the moment. Then, finally, she spoke.

"How...how are you..." she began to ask, then she faltered. He chuckled. God, it must have been a long time. Her voice was the same, an East-London accent, but hearing it felt so good.

"How am I here?" he suggested. Tanith nodded in agreement, then hesitated.

"Well...I was going to ask, um, how are you...destoned. But okay, yours is good."

He chuckled again, at the blush on her cheeks as much as at her comment. Then he shrugged.

"I...woke up, I suppose," he replied. "I heard the commotion outside and thought I'd see what was happening."

He smiled at her and Tanith felt her heart flip. A smile that was partly ruined by the blood red scars that carved their way through the flesh of his face. Even now, it was hard to say whether he would have been handsome or not without the scars. But she had faith. Tanith shook head head, to keep her thoughts in perspective.

"But, how..." Again, she struggled. What she was thinking was, how could he have woken up so soon after she had visited him? When she was there she had noticed no sign of him transforming, no change to the stone encasement, no difference to the touch...

She was staring at him again, her eyes confused. Was she disappointed he was back? Was she scared? What was she thinking? Was the guy he had just punched a friend of hers, a 'particular type' of friend, whom she had been playing with? Then she met his eye again, and smiled a gorgeous smile.

"Never mind," she said cheerfully, letting go of the hand she was still holding. "It's good to have you back, Ghastly." And she really meant it. Ghastly beamed at her.

They heard a grunt from a few feet away and suddenly remembered that they were not the only two people in this corridor. They turned to see Sanguine rising to his feet with the stiffness of an eighty year old mortal. He groaned in complaint once more, and then he spotted Ghastly. _Aw, crap,_ Tanith thought as she saw that grin form on his face.

"Well now," he said, his voice brightening up to its usual Texan tone. "Who do we have here?"

He nodded towards Tanith, still looking at Ghastly. "You her _protector?"_

Anger bubbled inside Tanith. Oh, she did _not_ need this right now.

"Oh you know perfectly well that I don't need protecting," she began, stepping forward to sock him one, but Ghastly held out an arm to block her. He looked Sanguine up and down cautiously, as if wondering what to make of him.

And Ghastly _was_. This man was blonde, kind of good-looking and Texan, by the sounds of it. Ghastly didn't like him already.

"And, who might be asking?" he asked coldly.

The man straightened up, his chest puffing out. Ghastly almost raised an eyebrow.

"Billy-Ray Sanguine," he announced smugly. "Master of all manner of unpleasant deaths and purveyor of cruel and unusual punishments. I also do some muscle for hire and a nice little sideline in mercenary work. I'm very, very expensive and I'm very, very-"

_Full of it, _Ghastly thought to himself with a roll of his eyes. And a clench of his fist. Billy-Ray Sanguine was on the floor from Ghastly's punch before he could finish. Tanith was _loving_ this.

Ghastly straightened up from his fighting pose and turned to Tanith. "He talks alot," he stated.

Tanith grinned, then softened into a smirk and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I think it's because he's in love with his own voice," she replied lightly. Before Ghastly could laugh, Sanguine was on his feet to retort.

"Hey! I don't appreciate that!" he complained. He turned his attention to Ghastly and put his hands on his hips. "An' you've only just met me, Scarface. What the hell happened? You get into a fight with a lawnmower an' lose?"

Ghastly was silent. Tanith looked at him and wondered if he was thinking up a witty retort, or if he was _actually_ insulted by Sanguine's remark. Then he turned to her, with a slightly intrigued look on his face. He gestured at Sanguine with his thumb and leant towards Tanith.

"He has no eyes," he stated in a stage-whisper. Tanith pursed her lips to stop herself from laughing, and shook her head.

"Nope," she answered simply.

"But he can still _see?_"

"It's a strange world."

"Mmm, full of rats."

"And moles."

"Moles?"

"You'll see..."

"Hey!" Sanguine cried, waving his arms around, aggravated. "Am I still here or what?"

"Nope." Tanith and Ghastly both said, swinging their fists at him and sending him down the corridor. He hit the ground hard and fell silent. Tanith turned to look at Ghastly, a grin on her face. The broken lines that were his eyebrows were furrowed, and he was frowning, somewhat awkwardly. He looked at Tanith, sounding slightly sheepish.

"Um, he wasn't a _friend_ of yours, was he?" he asked. Tanith raised an eyebrow.

"Um, no, Ghastly. He wasn't."

"Okay, just checking. I, uh, got the impression he wasn't anyway..."

"Well I'm glad you got the right impression then." Tanith grinned broadly. Ghastly smiled back his crooked smile. Their smiles dropped slightly as they realised how close and how alone they were. Tanith stared at Ghastly's ruined face, her heart pumping again. She saw his own blue eyes gaze over her own face, then they stopped on her lips. Her heart thumped. She cleared her throat.

"Well, um, we should probably get this guy to the authorities," she suggested, and Ghastly nodded quickly.

"Yep," he said swifly. "Good idea." They walked over to Sanguine together.

A minute later they were hauling him out, semi-consious, lifting an arm each. Ghastly looked over at Tanith. He hair was unbelievably messy, not necessarily because of the fight with this 'master of unpleasant deaths', but it was so golden and precious looking that he forgave her for that. China Sorrows would probably hate it, being the raven-haired, fashion goddess that she was, but Ghastly certainly didn't.

"So, how long was I gone for?" he asked, getting his train of thought back on track.

"Two years," she replied hesitantly.

"Two years," Ghastly repeated, taking that in. He nodded. "That's not so bad."

"It's not so good either," Tanith said, smiling, "You missed alot of fun."

"I'll have to make up for that, then." Ghastly smiled at Tanith and Tanith smiled back. Then, from up the hall came the pounding of leather on carpet. Tanith and Ghastly both looked foward in time to see a herd of grey Cleavers running towards them, scythes out and at the ready. They dropped Sanguine with a thud and put their hands in the air, giving a signal of surrender.

"Ow," Sanguine moaned, then lifted his head and saw the Cleavers.

"Aw, crap," he muttered.

"You said it, Sanguine," Tanith muttered. The Cleavers surrounded them, forming a clustered circle. Two Cleavers came behind Tanith, binding her hands behind her back. She looked over at Ghastly, who was being bound by another pair of Cleavers. He caught her eye and shrugged, as if to say "Just go along with it." Tanith nodded. That was a good plan. Two Cleavers hauled Sanguine up under the arms, and dragged him forward. Tanith and Ghastly were nudged and marched forward, possibly towards the holding cells or to meet the Grand Mage. Things weren't looking very good. Sanguine was the only one who broke the silence as they began being marched up the hall.

"Hey, if someone could just put my shades back on for me, that'd be great..."

GXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXG

"This is insane! Unthinkable! Unbelievable! Three intruders in one night. _Three_! God, I'm getting too old for this job. This is a _disaster!_"

The Grand Mage, Thurid Guild, ranted on and on, pacing backwards and forwards in front of the three captives. Ghastly, Tanith and Sanguine sat in a row with their hands bound behind their backs in the dimly lit conference room, two Cleavers either side of each of them. Tanith and Ghastly were on edge because of this and their past experiences with Cleavers, although _Sanguine_ was the one with two scythes crossed in front of his chest, sunglasses back on. As Guild ranted, Ghastly leant left to mutter in Tanith's ear.

"So _this_ is the new Grand Mage?"

Tanith fought the urge to giggle. "Yes. Yes it is."

"Right. And, Brian Cowen's the new Taoiseach?"

"Yup."

"And the country has sunken into a state of depression?"

"_Re-_cession, but basically, yes."

Ghastly was silent for a moment, then whispered.

"Damn. I mean, the Brian Cowen thing's okay, but this is the magical community's leader? I'm gone for two years and the country goes to pot."

Before Tanith could struggle to contain a laugh, Thurid Guild turned sharply to face them.

"Right, you three," he began, low and menacing, "I hope you all realise the serious trouble you are in."

Tanith almost laughed. It was like being back in school again, in trouble for fighting.

"Brawling in the corridors, staining the carpeting...have, you, no, _shame?_"

Ghastly was astounded that a guy this ridiculous could get into politics. As soon as he thought this, however, he felt unbelievably naive.

"You there," he spat at Ghastly, stepping toward him. "I don't know who you are or where you've come from, but you were found in the hallways, with this man unconsious and battered-" He pointed at Sanguine who was just sitting there, "-and even if he _is_ a low-life also, you have some explaining to do. So go on! What is your _name_?"

A spray of spit flew from Guild's mouth as he exclaimed this, causing Ghastly to turn his head away at the last minute, so that the saliva hit his cheek. He stayed in that position, blinking in repulsion for a moment, then with a hint of a smile on his mouth, he turned back to face Guild and replied, politely.

"My name is Ghastly Bespoke, sir, and I have spent the last two years in the Hall of Statues."

"Oh really!" Guild explained again, sarcastically. "Oh-ho, well! I don't believe I've ever even _heard_ of a Ghastly Bespoke, let alone hired him to work in my Hall of Statues!"

"Forgive me, Grand Mage, but I never actually said I _worked _there."

Guild was about to sneer back some come-back, when he seemed to look at Ghastly for the first time. He looked at his face, his clothing, and pictured him in grey.

"You're the, uh..."

"Yes," Ghastly said with a nod and a smile. "Yes I am."

"The, uh, the statue..."

"Yep, you're correct."

Guild stared at him with wide grey eyes for a moment, and a bright red face, then moved swiftly on. Ghastly chuckled as he turned on Tanith.

"Miss Low," Guild began, injecting a little more sneer into his voice. "What might_ you_, of all people, be doing _here_, of all places, in the middle of the night like this? Why, might I ask, are you even in the country?"

Tanith blinked at him. Thurid Guild didn't like her. Maybe it was because she was a friend of Skulduggery's, maybe it_ was_ because she was English, but he always liked to use her nationality against her. Him being Irish, she could understand that from a historical point of view, but no. That wasn't it. Guild liked to display false patriotism. He just didn't like_ her_.

Tanith's eyes went hard, and she smiled at him sweetly.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't realise I needed the Grand Mage's permission to enter the country," she answered coldly and firmly. Guild seemed taken back, and stood there, blinking at her, and then moved on, muttering. Then he moved onto Sanguine, who had been unusually quiet.

"And you," Guild sneered "The last of the three amigos."

Sanguine raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Would you do us the_ honour _of introducing yourself?"

Tanith and Ghastly both cringed, anxiously awaiting the full-blown introduction.

"Billy-Ray Sanguine, sir," was all that came out of Sanguine's trap. Tanith and Ghastly leant in, waiting for more, but Sanguine fell silent. Tanith raised an eyebrow of her own.

"That's it?" she asked. Sanguine turned.

"Yes, ma'am, that's it," he said, and looked forward again. Tanith frowned. What the hell was up with him?

"Well Mr Sanguine," Guild proclaimed dramatically. "_If_ that's even your _real_ name..."

"You have my word, good sir, it is," Sanguine replied, in a way that made it sound as though he'd be rolling his eyes if he had any.

"Right, well, Mr Sanguine, can _you_ give any explanation as to the cause of such a grizzly, shameless fight as the one that took place in my..." Guild stopped suddenly and stared at Sanguine, as if a new thought had occurred to him. Then he asked, slowly,

"Why are you wearing sunglasses, in the middle of the night?"

Sanguine smirked. "'Cause I need them."

"Oh really," Guild said with that same old arrogance. He stepped forward "Well, we'll just see about-"

Guild whipped off Sanguine's glasses then dropped them on the floor and yelped as he saw the two, blank holes where his eyes should have been.

"Where are your-" Guild was about to squeak, then stopped himself just in time.

"My what?"

"N-nothing..."

Sanguine slowly stuck his right hand out, and seemed to feel around in the air for a moment. Tanith was about to ask him what the hell he was doing when his hand grasped her left knee suddenly. Tanith yelped.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am," he said, turning to her slightly as she gazed at him in horror, "I was just checkin' to see if you was still there."

Tanith stared at him in disbelief, mouth open wide enough to catch some flies. "Yes, of course I'm still here, you freak!" she blurted out.

"Miss Low!" Guild cried out.

Tanith turned to him sharply. "What!"

"Don't you have any sense of decency?"

"Huh?"

"_How _could you fight a man in his..._condition?"_

Tanith stared at Guild, stared at the eyeless wonder, and realised. She ducked her head and smirked as she realised Sanguine's game. Holy shit, men were so _stupid_...

Ghastly got the blind gag at the same time as Tanith, and struggled not to smile. "Um, actually, Grand Mage, he _does_ have some fighting ability. You know, for someone of his...condition." He turned to mutter in Tanith's ear "Not that I've seen much."

Tanith laughed aloud and shook her head, addressing the Grand Mage. "But actually sir, he is quite a fighter, even for someone of his..._condition._"

"Tch, well!" Sanguine scoffed, flicking his hair. "Shucks, I mean, I _guess _I'm okay."

"Shut the fuck up, Sanguine," Tanith replied bluntly.

"You shut the fuck up, blondie!"

"Who are you calling blondie, old Yellow Hair?" Ghastly sniped angrily.

"'Custer of the West' quotes aside, I'm the poor unfortunate blind Texan, ain't I?"

"Wait, then how can you tell if she's blonde or not?" Guild asked, puzzled.

"Tch, well _you've_ heard her speak, havn't ya? It's _obvious..._"

"Oh my God..."

"Shush up, blondie, ya here?"

"Watch your mouth and quit calling her blondie if you know what's good for you Sanguine!"

"You do realise that you just told a guy without eyes to watch his mouth, right?"

The Cleavers behind the three squabblers didn't know what to do except look at each other through their visored helmets. Guild didn't know what to do either, as the three were becoming ever more ridiculous and were now laughing together. He stood there, helpless, looking from Low to Sanguine to Bespoke. Just in time, through the mahogany doors of the conference hall, came Mr Bliss, tall, broad and elegant. Guild whipped around, saved. If anyone could put a stop to this nonsense, it was Bliss.

"Mr Bliss," Guild greeted, stepping over to take his colleagues hand. Bliss just looked down at Guild's outstretched chubby fingers.

"I was called in because there was some _crisis_, Grand Mage," Bliss said calmly, looking at the three captives. They were laughing so hard for some reason that they were almost falling on top of each other. A scar-faced Irishman, a blonde Londoner and visually-impaired Texan. This wasn't a crisis, it was a recipe for world peace.

"Yes, there is, sir," Guild replied, again treating Bliss as if _he_ were the boss. He gestured to the captives and they walked over.

"These three were found in the hallways by our Cleavers, fighting like a pack of wild animals.

"Alley-cat," Sanguine muttered, turning slightly to Tanith.

"Ground-hog," she replied saucily.

"Ooh, feisty. But think you mean gopher." They looked at each other strangely, then burst out laughing again. Bliss looked at them all, feeling slightly amused despite himself, then cleared his throat.

"Mr Bespoke, Miss Low, Mr Sanguine," he projected to them. They finally looked up and noticed him.

"Hey Blissie!" Sanguine greeted first, dropping the blind charade "Good ta see ya!"

"Mr Sanguine," Bliss replied with a curt nod, "I'm afraid I can't really say the same."

"Well, I shouldn't be able to say it at all, now should I?"

Bliss chose to ignore him and looked at Ghastly.

"Mr Bespoke," he greeted, bowing his head.

"Bliss," Ghastly greeted coldly. Tanith turned to him and whispered.

"It's okay, he's with us now."

"Oh," Ghastly said, looking from Tanith to Bliss. He hesitated then bowed his own head. "How are you, Mr Bliss?"

"Hmm, well," was all Bliss had to say, although almost smiling. "I see you're up and about."

"Well, I would be," Ghastly said, nodding at the Cleavers that were guarding him. "I just broke out of the Hall of Statues tonight."

"Just down the hall from where the hall commenced," Guild added.

Sanguine glanced at Ghastly at Tanith, and his mouth formed a small 'o' as he realised. The _real_ reason that Tanith was in the Sanctuary tonight. Everything about tonight, now made sense. He said nothing.

"Well, it's good to have you back Mr Bespoke," Bliss said, adding, "I will be in touch, I'm in need of a new suit."

"As soon as I'm back in business, I'll get right on it," Ghastly replied with a smirk. Bliss signalled to the Cleavers and they unbound him. Guild looked at Bliss incredulously.

"That's it?" he whined "You're letting him go? Without even questionning him?"

Bliss nodded. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm sure Miss Low here will tell us what we need to know."

Tanith felt herself flush. Ghastly, now standing and rubbing his wrists, looked down at her. Tanith glanced at him, then found herself looking into the striking blue eyes of Mr Bliss.

"Why were you here tonight, Miss Low?"

Tanith hesitated. She more than hesitated, she was absolutely shitting herself and had no idea what to say. What could she tell him? The truth? That she had been visiting Ghastly in the Hall of Statues and crying over his stone encasement, then was attacked by Sanguine, taken totally by surprize? That would be embaressing to admit, as well as possibly getting her into serious trouble. As she tried to stare Bliss out, she had no idea what to say...

"The pretty darlin' here found me breakin' in, Mr Bliss, sir," Sanguine suddenly blurted out. Everyone turned to him.

"She decided to take it upon herself to stop me, so she stuck in, hopin' to corner me off and, well, take me down." He glanced at Tanith, then grinned and turned to Bliss. "She's funny like that."

"Mm, quite," Bliss commented, looking at Tanith warily. "Miss Low, is this true?"

Tanith looked at Sanguine with her mouth hanging open. Why was he defending her? Why was he lying for her?

"Miss Low?"

Tanith looked up at Bliss and nodded.

"She saw me trying to break in, so she followed me." Sanguine continued, then muttered and added "Interferin' Brit."

Tanith smirked and closed her eyes.

"Shut up, Tex," she muttered, then looked up at Bliss. "I apologize, Mr Bliss, for breaking in. But I had to, really. I suspected that Mr Sanguine was up to no good, and I had to stop him."

"Huh, I wasn't up to anythin' that bad, pretty darlin'," Sanguine said, "I was just sent here to kill _him_."

And with that he nodded at Guild, who turned green.

"Me?" Guild squeaked.

"Yeah you. You're the Grand Mage, ain't ya? Sorry buddy, but a job's a job. And I got paid a whole lotta money for this one." Sanguine looked down at the Cleaver's scythes that were crossed in front of his chest and sighed. "Ain't gettin' paid now though."

"Well, it's settled," Mr Bliss said with a nod. "Miss Low, you are free to go. Mr Sanguine, you will be brought to the holding cells. Cleavers!"

The Cleavers behind Tanith unbound her arms and she was free to go. She glanced at Sanguine. He was staring back at her, and smiled. If he had had eyes, she swore he would have winked. Ghastly stepped forward, taking her hand and helping her up, and they smiled at each other.

"That's it?" Guild exclaimed, glaring at Bliss, "You're letting another intruder go and you're not even going to _kill_ the other one?"

"Why would I do that?" Bliss asked, looking away from the happy couple and looking at Guild instead, who was turning crimson and who's eyes looked ready to pop from his head.

"He tried to murder me!"

Bliss made a point of blinking. "And?"

Guild glared at Bliss, and his mouth opened and closed randomly without any real words comig out. A door opened to the far left of the room and they all turned to see China Sorrows stride into the conference hall, a coy smile on her painted pink lips.

"Hello, Brother," she greeted simply, stepping up to Bliss.

"China?" Bliss said with a frown, wondering what his sister could be doing here.

Ghastly cleared his throat. Tanith looked at him.

"I see she's as appealing as ever," Ghastly muttered. China stood there, raven hair trailing down her back, her porcelain face serene. Tanith looked at the ground, angry despite her better intentions.

"She sure is, alright," Tanith mumbled. Ghastly chuckled, and Tanith looked up to see him smiling.

"Not at all my type," he told her, with a crooked smile.

Tanith raised and eyebrow. "What? Appealing?"

"Dark," was all he replied, and Tanith's heart pounded. China stood there, her pale blue eyes staring out her brother's.

"I came to see the captives," she told him with a shrug.

"How did you know about that?"

"It's a small city. Word travels fast. Also I _so_ wanted to see Mr Bespoke again." She turned to Ghastly and gave him a radiant smile.

"Hello Ghastly. Long time no see."

"It dosn't feel that long ago to me, China," Ghastly replied with a restrained nod. "But it's a delight to see you all the same."

"Thank you." China looked at Tanith. "You'll have to take him home soon, Tanith," she added, giving her another type of smile. Tanith flushed.

"I'm so sure, China," she replied in a strained voice.

China let out a laugh and then met Sanguine's gaze.

"Oh. You." was all she had to say.

Sanguine gave her a grin. "Hey there, pretty lady."

"Mr Sanguine came here to assassinate the Grand Mage," Bliss informed her with a nod at Guild. "We shall have to put him into custody."

"Though he was sent here to _kill_ me!" Guild exclaimed. "Shouldn't the punishment fit the crime?"

"Well, he didn't _actually_ kill you, Grand Mage," Bliss pointed out.

"We could, however, try to kill him and then let him get away," China added with a sweet smile. "If that would make you happy, Grand Mage."

Guild went purple and Bliss, despite his better intentions, actually smiled at his sister. The smile dropped as quickly as it appeared but it didn't escape China's gaze. She smiled back.

"I'm assuming you didn't just come here on a visit, China," Mr Bliss prompted, getting back to business.

"Oh, no, that's not all," China said with a grin. "Actually I came here with friends." She looked over her shoulder towards the double doors. "Come on in, you two."

With that everyone turned to see Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain enter the conference room.

"Pleasant? Cain?" Guild began furiously "What are you doing he-" But the detecting duo paid him no attention and headed straight for Ghastly and Tanith. Skulduggery stood in front of his old friend and they took each other in for a moment.

"Ghastly," Skulduggery greeted with a nod, then gripped him in a tight bear hug. Tanith watched the touching scene with a grin as the two friends embraced. As soon as Skulduggery let go Valkyrie pushed him out of the way with an even bigger grin on her face.

"Hey big fella!" she greeted, on a sudden high, wrapping her arms around Ghastly's waist and almost knocking him backwards. Ghastly grunted, but then hugged her back.

"Hey Valkyrie," he murmered softly into her dark brown hair.

"Aww, now_ that_ is cute," Sanguine commented, causing Tanith to turn around, suddenly remembering that he was there. He looked at her and grinned.

"Am I getting any of that?" Tanith gave him a strange look, then smiled. She was just so happy, that she could put up with his flirting for a little while. She turned back to the others.

"So," Ghastly began, somewhat awkward. "I see that you two are alive and well. Well....figuritively speaking with you, Skul."

Skulduggery laughed and there was a loud, rather annoying cough from behind them.

"Excuse me!" cried an irritated Guild. "Am I invisible?"

"Might as well be," both China and Sanguine seemed to mutter at the same time. Guild turned to them and glared at everyone in the room.

"_I_ am the Grand Mage. _I _am the one in charge. _I_ am the one person who could order all of you to be arrested right this minute and I _demand___your respect and attention right this instant-"

Guild's rant was abruptly interrupted by Mr Bliss coming up behind him, wrapping his forearm around the Grand Mage's neck and pressing into his throat, blocking off his air passage. After about half a second of struggle Bliss let go of Guild and he slumped to the floor, unconsious. Everyone stared at Bliss in awe, except China, who merely smirked.

"Cleavers," Bliss ordered "Escort Mr Sanguine to the holding cells until the time of his trial comes. Also, bring the Grand Mage to his quarters and leave him there for the evening."

The four Cleavers who had been standing either side of Tanith and Ghastly looked at Guild blankly, looked at each other, then shrugged. They marched over to Guild and picked him up together. The Cleavers behind Sanguine unbound him, and made him stand, scythes still crossed in front of him. Sanguine pouted. He looked over his shoulder as he was behind marched from the room.

"Y'all have fun," he called, sounding upset. "Y'all have a real nice time with your lil' reunion, while I rot in a damned jail cell for the night!"

"Go dig yourself a hole and lie in it, Sanguine," Tanith called, smirking at his whining. Skulduggery grunted from behind her. "As if I don't find that offensive."

Sanguine flashed a grin at her, "Oh, I plan to, pretty darlin'." And then with that grin, he was marched from the room.

With Sanguine and Guild gone, the others focused their attention on each other again.

"So, what now," Valkyrie asked, looking at the adults. Bliss and China, the fueding brother and sister, were standing side by side. Skulduggery was obviously glad to have his old friend back, and Tanith and Ghastly looked as though they couldn't be happier. Valkyrie smiled. It was beautiful.

"Well, I think we should take Ghastly home," Skulduggery answered, looking at his friend. "That sound good?"

"That sounds fantastic," Ghastly replied. Tanith grinned, and tore her eyes off him to look at Bliss.

"Thank you, Bliss," Tanith said, nodding at him. "For getting us out of trouble."

"No thanks is necessary, Miss Low," Bliss said, with a tiny smile and a wave of his hand.

"Even so," the hyper Tanith said slowly, with that little grin. "Thank you." With that she bounced up to Bliss and kissed him on the cheek. Ghastly and China let out laughs, Skulduggery tutted and Valkyrie howled. Bliss looked at Tanith, blinking. The expression on his face, was far from bliss indeed. It was priceless.

Tanith grinned, grabbed Ghastly's hand, and bounced out of the mahogany doors. Skulduggery and Valkyrie, who was still laughing, followed suit. Bliss and China stood there for a moment, then China turned slightly to mutter in her brother's ear.

"And I thought she was only dear Gordon's fangirl." Bliss turned to glare at her, but she shot him a smile and bounced from the room in her own, graceful way. Bliss was about to wipe his cheek, but then decided not to, and actually laughed.

GXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXG

The Cleaver's yanked open the cell door, and tossed Sanguine inside.

"Hey watch the suit!" he exclaimed, reclaiming his balance, and rubbing himself down.

"It's suede." He grinned at the Cleavers and they merely cocked their heads. He pursed his lips and put his hands in his pockets.

"I havta say, fellas...or, fillies, or, whatever you guys are. I've never been trapped in a jail cell before. Really! Honestly, tonight has been a night _full _of new experiences. I got to break into your lil' ol' Sanctuary, I got to kiss Tanith Low, an' I got to lie to get someone out of trouble, that wasn't myself! Ain't that somethin'?"

He stepped away and grinned that cheeky grin again.

"Yup. Today, has bin' a good day, all things considered. An' now it's about to get even better. See ya, fellas."

And with that, Billy-Ray Sanguine put his feet together, grinned at the Cleavers, and sunk through the floor before they knew what was happening.

**A/N: N-yah! What did you think? Read and review! Love K x**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: My next chapter of More Than Just A Pretty Face will be the last in the series. If this is a shock or anything to readers who have been reading it so far, sorry, but it has to be done. If not...well, I feel really vain right now. But I'm proud of my fanfic. I wrote it over a year ago in various little notebooks and hard-backs, and I have to say that it has been absolutely fantastic publishing it up on . Also, it was the first fan-fiction I ever published, so I'm very soppy over it. So I want to thank everybody in this 'chapter' for the reviews and tips and random exclaimations of joy that they have posted.**

**Kaletra7, I want to thank you for all of the support you have shown in the name of Ghanith, and for making me laugh so hard with your own stories. **

**ThreeBooksInTheFire, thank you for the forum conversations, the reviews and for teaching me the proper alphabet. Oh, and the yermom jokes.**

**Lady Tourniquet, thank you for posting the very first Tanith and Ghastly fanfic, 'Better Late Than Never'. We worship you(or at least I do). **

**Queen Nightshade, thankyou for the comparisons between Skul-man and the Mentalist. Finally, proof that I'm NOT crazy! Well, not quite...**

**Sweetdeath04, thanks for being a BlissxTanith supporter. Just simply BEING one, and I'm kind of sad too that the pairing never will work out.**

**Thank you Steph, you know who you are, for reading this out of being a good friend, if not a fan of the books. And to Labradoodles and Muffins, if you're reading this behind my back. Thank you for the writers support, no matter what. I thank my family and friends and ex-friends and boyfriends, for inspiration.**

**And thank you to every other Skul fan who read my fanfiction, and even some that weren't Skul fans but were just curious. **

**But finally, thank you to Derek Landy, for being a complete genius and writing the best damn fantasy book since Harry Potter, and I think I speak for Skulduggery when I say that. The difference is, we're Irish. I love Ghastly and Tanith and every single other character, and I hope that the books are kind to them.**

**'Cept Guild. I don't really like him.**

**Love K xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Well this is it folks. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10:**

The four friends left the Sanctuary just as the alarms went off, laughing and joking as if the last two years hadn't gone by at all. Tanith kept close to Ghastly all the way out of the Sanctuary, as if she was afraid that he might disappear again if she didn't. Valkyrie looked behind them.

"What do you suppose that is?" she asked curiously.

"That, dear Valkyrie, is the sound of a criminal escaping," Tanith replied, and she had a pretty good idea of which criminal.

"We should have told them about his power," Skulduggery muttered, but even he was slightly amused. Ghastly frowned.

"His power?" he echoed, also curious.

"Billy-Ray Sanguine has the power to tunnel through walls and through the ground," Tanith informed him, looking up. She smiled at him. "That's that 'mole' thing I was telling you about."

"Oh," Ghastly said looking down at her, amused. Tanith looked away. Though she hated to admit it, she was kind of glad that he was free. It didn't seem right, a bright new future with Ghastly, but without Billy-Ray Sanguine to fight and flirt with. She knew it was wrong thinking that, but she knew herself that she cared more for Ghastly than she could ever care for Sanguine.

Valkyrie was looking at Ghastly now, like she was wondering if he was really there or not.

"So what was it like, Ghastly?" she asked, still just as curious as they neared the Bentley, which was just down the street. "Being a statue, I mean?"

"It was like..." Ghastly mused for a moment, trying to find the right words. "It was like being in a deep, dreamless sleep, and then waking to find that you've slept for 24 hours straight. An entire day, gone."

"But in your case it was a whole two years, gone," Tanith pointed out, looking up at him.

Ghastly looked down at her and smiled that crooked smile,"I'll have to make up for that then."

Tanith grinned broadly and linked his arm playfully.

Skulduggery looked across Valkyrie to the two of them. They looked so wonderfully, deliriously happy together. Skulduggery couldn't be happier for either of them. Finally, Tanith had gotten her Prince Charming, and Ghastly had found the woman of his dreams. Tanith seemed so bright and cheerful and her pretty face was practically glowing in the streetlight, and Ghastly was more free and youthful than Skulduggery had ever seen him. He wished them the best and happiest of days together.

"We're _all _going to have to make up for it," Skulduggery added, looking at his friend. "You've missed yet _another_ apocalypse, Ghastly. That just won't do."

"I'm a humble tailor Skulduggery. All I'm concerned with is getting back to my shop..."

Tanith couldn't keep the smile off her face or the happiness from bubbling inside her as she walked. They past an alleyway and she looked into it lazily, that smile still on her face, and she almost dropped her guard. In the shadow of the alley, leaning against the wall next to some dustbins, was Sanguine. He saw her looking at him, and grinned, his shades back on. Then he sank slowly into the ground.

Tanith let go of Ghastly's arm and pretended to feel a vibration in her pocket, slipping her hand inside her coat.

"You guys go on to the Bentley," she told the three of them, meeting their eyes and putting on a smile. "I'm just going to take a call."

"Sure," Skulduggery said with a nod. "We'll wait for you." The three of them moved on ahead. She saw Ghastly look over his shoulder as they walked on, and she smiled at him. He smiled back. Then she pretended to check her phone as she stepped into the alleyway.

GXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGxTXGXTXG

"Sanguine," she hissed, slipping the phone back into her pocket and walked deeper into the alley, looking around. "Sanguine, are you here?"

Tanith turned around, facing the mouth of the alley and frowning, but then from up behind her, popped the Texan from under the rough asphalt.

"You called, pretty lady?"

Tanith spun around and faced him. He was still smiling at her, arms folded and blonde hair as tousled as her own. Sanguine took her in. Man, she was hot. She was _more_ than hot. She was...exquisite. That blonde hair, that leather, that body...she was completely perfect. First time he saw her, when she wore that leather and fought him in that alleyway, he had trouble containing himself. God, what he wouldn't give to...but she was too good for him. She thought of him a a criminal and a psycho, and that cut him deeper than that sword of hers ever could.

She stood taller, and looked deep into the shades of his glasses, her gorgeous face serious.

"I should turn you in, you know that?" she stated, looking at him with those hard, cat-like eyes.

"You should, but you won't," Sanguine replied, smiling more softly. Tanith stared at him for a moment, then couldn't help giving him a small smile herself.

"No. I won't."

"There we go."

Tanith dropped the smile and looked at him, like she was trying to read his mind. She stared at him intensely, not angry or wary, but curious.

"Why'd you do it?" she asked softly. He cocked his head.

"Do what, darlin'?" he asked innocently with a grin.

"In there, we did you stick up for me? Why did you lie to Bliss for me?"

"Technically it wasn't lyin'," Sanguine pointed out, stepping toward her. "You hadn't told me the _real_ reason that you were in there tonight, so I just gave him my first guess. Which, now I think of it, couldn't really be true considerin' I travelled through the ground to get into that place."

Tanith struggled for a reply to that. "Yeah...but you came through that wall. In the corridor, you bashed into me..."

"An' that corridor was underground."

"Oh." Tanith stood there, stuck. Sanguine looked at her, that grin growing wider.

"I ain't gonna tell nobody," he told her softly, and she looked at him.

"Why though?" she asked. "And why didn't you tell them in there as well?"

"Well 'cause..." Sanguine struggled for a moment, then replied slowly. "'Cause you're pretty..."

Tanith raised and eyebrow and smirked, while Sanguine grinned and continued.

"An' also...because I knew your friend, Mr Ghastly, had just got outta the slammer...an' it seemed unfair that the night you get him back, you get thrown in."

Tanith's eyes widened and Sanguine smiled at her knowingly.

"He's not..." she replied hastily. "He's just...my friend, you know, we're not..._together_."

Sanguine smirked. "Keep tellin' yourself that, darlin'."

Tanith looked at him, then smiled, glancing at the ground. "Thank you," she said softly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "Thank you, for that."

"Hey, don't mention it. After all, you still owe me."

"Oh really?" Tanith said with a laugh, looking up again. Her eyes took on that hard look again. "Well, next time I'm not going to be so flexible."

"Oh, an' I was looking forward to next time." Sanguine pouted and stepped closer. Tanith held her ground. "We will meet again soon, you know. Me you, the kid, the dead guy..."

"And Ghastly," Tanith finished.

"An' Ghastly," Sanguine agreed, almost reluctantly, his smile dropping. Tanith frowned as she noticed this. He looked...unhappy, even if it was hard to tell because of the glasses. She had seen him angry before, nervous, but never unhappy. It was like he was a different person for a few short moments. After a moment that wicked smile was back, as was Sanguine.

"Until then, pretty lady." He leaned forward then, and ever so slowly, kissed her softly on the cheek. This time, instead of flinching away and yelling, she let him. When he stepped back she raised an eyebrow and he grinned.

He took one last look at her, up and down, then sighed. He turned his back to her and before the ground began to crumble, she heard him mumble, "Lucky guy."

Then, Billy-Ray Sanguine disappeared under the earth.

GXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXG

In the Bentley, the team laughed and joked about the times Ghastly had missed. Tanith was slowly letting her encounter with Sanguine seep into the back of her mind.

"So, Baron Vengeous escaped from prison?" Ghastly confirmed as they told him about their last, big, end of the world adventure.

"Yup, he did," Valkyrie told him. "And then tried to take over the world, bring the Faceless Ones back, and revive the Grotesquery."

"Then we killed him," Skulduggery added. "Well, Valkyrie set him on fire, I shot him and the Grotesquery broke his neck."

"So it was a team effort?" Ghastly asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oi, what about me?" Tanith exclaimed.

"Well, you and Mr Bliss had your action together then you were knocked unconsious," Valkyrie told her, leaning around from her spot in the front seat to poke Tanith in the chest. "Some friend you are! You missed me killing the Grotesquery! You missed me kicking Sanguine in the crotch!"

Tanith laughed aloud and as the Bentley made a swift turn left she fell sideways and onto Ghastly. He grunted then looked down at her as she leaned on his chest for a moment, hands pressed against the fabric of his shirt. Their eyes met and they smiled at each other for a sweet moment. Then Skulduggery ruined it by asking,

"So should I drop you to your apartment, Tanith."

Tanith cringed and, reluctantly, pushed herself upright. "Yeah, I guess."

Ghastly frowned. "You have an apartment?"

"Yeah," Valkyrie piped up, still leaning over the front seat. "It's in China's tenemant building, and frankly, it's a shit-hole."

"It is _not _a shit-hole, Val," Tanith insisted irritably.

"It_ is_ a shit-hole."

"It is not a shit-hole, I did it up."

"It _is_ a shit-hole."

"I am never letting them see 'In Bruges' again," Skulduggery muttered. Ghastly had no idea what the hell they were talking about, but he was just happy to be here, with them, and looked regretfully at the girl who had just fallen onto his chest.

"So you have to go, Tanith?" he asked sadly. "You sure you don't want to come over to my place and,um, help...check it out."

Tanith looked into his deep blue eyes. She _did _want to come over, she really did. But tonight had just been too mad and frankly, she was exhausted. She wasn't physically drained, so much as emotionally drained. She needed a good night's sleep, though going over to 'check his place out' was a very tempting offer (even if he didn't mean for it to come out the way it did) and she was sure she was now in for pleasant dreams. She gave Ghastly a warm smile.

"You can be sure that I'll come over tomorrow," Tanith said sincerely, "When you've sorted the place out. For tonight though I...just need to get to bed."

"No problem," Ghastly said with a nod. He understood that, even if he really didn't want to see her go. But she said she would be over tomorrow. He had that to look forward to. Skulduggery eventually pulled onto the dirty street where China's tenemant building was situated. He parked at the corner next to the curb to let Tanith out.

Tanith looked at them all, then at Ghastly. "Well, I'd better go."

"Yeah, I'll..see you tomorrow, I guess," he said with a bashful grin.

"Okay." Tanith flushed and turned to open the car door and got out.

"See you," Ghastly called out softly before she shut it. Tanith looked down at him, and smiled.

"See you," she said, and closed the door softly, heading towards to building. Ghastly sat there and looked at his knees for a moment. Valkyrie sat back into the front seat properly and looked ahead. But Skulduggery looked in his mirror to gaze at his friend, wondering what he was thinking. He waited a moment, then just as he started the Bentley again Ghastly slid over and put his hand on the handle.

"Hey Skul do you mind waiting for a moment?" he asked getting out of the car. He couldn't let her just go. Not even until tomorrow. There was too much he had to say, after making the mistake of waiting that night, two years ago. There was something he needed to _do_, to _know_. He looked it at Skulduggery and Skulduggery looked at him.

"No problem, my friend," he replied softly. "Take as much time as you need."

Ghastly smiled and thanked him, and just as he was about to leave Skulduggery called out, "Oh, and Ghastly?"

"Yeah Skul?"

Skulduggery looked at him and nodded, "Good luck."

Ghastly nodded back, looking at his friend, _knowing_ that there was an understanding there. "Thanks Skul."

Ghastly closed the door softly and headed off. Skulduggery leant his head back against the driver's seat, full of hope and wishes for the two friends he both loved, and sighed. "Finally."

Valkyrie looked at him and frowned. What the hell was that all about? She really didn't have a clue of _what_ was going on with those three.

"What?" she asked her partner slowly with a frown. Skulduggery merely chuckled, hoping that outside, things were finally starting to look up for his friend.

"What?!"

GXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXG

"Tanith!" Ghastly called jogging up the street to meet her. Tanith wheeled around, absolutely delighted.

"Ghastly," she greeted as he jogged to her side. She wrapped her leather jacket tighter around herself, not really realising she was doing it.

"Mind if I...walk you to your door?" Ghastly asked like the gentleman he was.

Tanith smiled to herself and shrugged. "Sure."

"Okay." They walked together slowly in silence for a few moments, occasionally glancing at each other and smiling like a couple of shy teenagers. Then Ghastly cleared his throat, kind of awkwardly.

"So," he began, hands in pockets, "That Sanguine guy. Who was he?"

"Urgh," Tanith groaned with a roll of her eyes. "Just some nut-job that worked for Vengeous last year. Complete psycho. Honestly, his best friend is that razor."

"Seems to like you though," Ghastly mumbled quietly. Tanith turned to him as he stared at the ground. She bit her lip.

"Yeah," she said with a laugh, "Seems to like trying to kill me."

"And he's not bad looking either," he said, even lower.

Tanith actually scoffed. "Yeah, sorry, but I'm more into guys with eyes, myself."

Ghastly chuckled, seeming like himself again now. He looked at her, that crooked smile back again.

"So I guess that means Skulduggery's off your list too, then?" he said

Tanith looked away for a moment, thinking about that, considering how much Skulduggery had helped her in the last two years. Then she smiled softly.

"Skulduggery...Skulduggery's a sweet heart, he really is, but...I only think of him as a friend, you know? Plus there's the whole...skeletal thing. I think _that_ relationship would hit a dead end."

Ghastly laughed as they stopped in front of the steps to the tenemant building. "Well, admittedly, I'm glad," he said, smiling. Then he looked down at his shoes again. Tanith stood in front of him. "I, um, I also wanted to say thank you."

"Thank you?" Tanith asked with a laugh. "For what?"

"Well for..." He looked into her dark green eyes. God, she was just as beautiful, if not more, as she had been the last time he had seen her. That same dark eye-make-up, that same small beauty mark under her left eye, the same raspberry lips...

"For being there, when I transformed," he told her with a shrug, "Instead of just that American toe-rag."

Tanith laughed, "That's silly. You're thanking me for being there by accident?"

Ghastly deflated slightly, frowning. "Well, yes."

Tanith looked at him, still smiling softly. She coughed. "Well, I should be thanking you," she told him coquettishly. He smiled.

"Should you?" he asked. "You don't have to..."

"Oh yes I do," Tanith insisted. "I want to thank you. I was in...an awkward position with Sanguine and you got me out of it. Thank you." She looked into his wonderful blue eyes as he smiled at her and heart felt fit to burst. She blushed and looked to the ground with a small grin as she added.

"So much."

"Don't mention it," Ghastly said with a slight chuckle. "Anything for a damsel in distress."

And suddenly, it was like the little lovebird fluttering around in Tanith's head was shot by a AK-47, and the smile froze on her face. "What?" she asked dangerously.

Ghastly looked at her, then chuckled, not fully understanding the seriousness of his folly.

"Oh, well, you know what I mean. Since I had to save you..."

"Er, you did not _have_ to save me," Tanith told him dangerously, her smile dropping. "And I wasn't in distress!" Ghastly blinked at her.

"Um, yes, you were," Ghastly said slowly. "Sanguine had his razor pressed against your throat..."

"Yeah, well, I could have taken care of him myself," Tanith insisted, flustered. "I've been stuck in worse locks than that in the past..."

"Well excuse me if I wanted to stop Sanguine from slitting open your throat," Ghastly responded, becoming angry now, as well as confused. "All I said was that..."

"That what? I was a little girly waiting to be rescued?"

"What? No! I-"

"Do I look like a bloody princess to you?"

"No, I...what are we arguing for?"

"Nothing, Mr Bespoke," Tanith said, raking a hand through her blonde curls and looking at him dangerously. "We're arguing about nothing, of course not."

"With a final glare, Tanith stormed up the steps. For a moment Ghastly was about to let her go, but then with a heavy sigh he called up to her.

"Tanith!" She whipped around to see him storming up towards her. She faced him as he reached her and he stopped. She looked at his confused, ruined face and sighed, closing her eyes.

"Look, Ghastly," she began, apparently calming down and raising her hands. "I don't want...to leave you tonight, being angry and pissed off with you."

"Good," Ghastly said with a nod. "That's not what I want either."

"Okay," Tanith said. "But I don't want any excuses or bullshit either. Just...say you're sorry and we'll call it quits."

That did it. Ghastly frowned. "Apologize?"

Tanith looked up at him. "Yes," she said slowly. "For what you said."

Ghastly looked at her, and laughed. "I'm not going to apologize."

Tanith glared at him. "What?"

"I'm not going to apologize, Tanith," he said with good-humour. "You're joking, right?"

"Oh, I am not joking, Ghastly, not one bit. Why won't you apologize?"

"Because I don't know what I'm supposed to apologize for!"

_Um, being a sexist prick, maybe?_, Tanith thought to herslf. She realised that her mouth was hanging open. What the hell happened to the sweet, sensitive, intelligent fellow she had known two years ago? _But you didn't know him_, an evil little voice in her head whispered, and Tanith felt a lump in her throat. It wasn't that he was a bad guy, but he was being...pig-headed. Was he always this way?

"You know what?" she flared, "Just forget it. Goodnight."

She stormed up the steps again. Ghastly looked at her as she reached the top step. Was she always this tempermental, he wondered. She had seemed...a little head-strong and independant two years ago, but now she was just..._impossible_. He called to her again and she stopped on the top step. Tanith turned. He was three steps below her and staring up in bewilderment, his blue eyes tired looking.

"Why are you being so argumentative?" he asked.

"Oh, _I'm_ being arguementative?" Tanith fumed, gesturing to herself.

"Yes, _you_ are," Ghastly flared back, marching up towards her. Tanith didn't move. When he reached the top step they stood in front of each other for a moment in heated silence. Ghastly continued to stare as if confused.

"Do you have to pick a fight about absolutely everything?" he asked finally.

"Yes, I do, Ghastly," Tanith insisted. Even when she spat it, he loved how she said his name in that adorable Cockney accent.

"That's just how I survive. Especially if I've just after been insulted!"

"Insulted? How the hell have insulted you?"

"You called me a damsel in distress!"

"How is that insulting?"

"Because it's sexist!"

"Well, I'm not a sexist guy, Tanith," Ghastly insisted, stepping closer. She stood her ground. "And you should know that about me."

"Well, why should I? We've only known each other, technically, for _two days_, Ghastly! Forget the fact that you've been a statue for two years, forget all that time that's past. We have only spoken, fought together, fought _each other_, laughed, chatted, done all those things, in two days! Not two years!"

"Right, I get that," Ghastly said tensely, pursing his lips.

"Right, so, just apologize."

"I'm not going to apologize for something that I didn't mean to do, okay? And I _didn't_ mean to insult you!"

"Right," Tanith said with a stiff nod. "So apologize."

"No."

Tanith let out a laugh and looked away. "Oh, my, God." She looked back at him, and glared again. "You have to be the most stubborn man I have ever met!"

"And you have to be the most argumentative woman I've ever met," Ghastly countered, stepping towards her angrily.

"Some people would call it passionate," Tanith sneered.

"God, I missed two years of _this_?" Ghastly muttered rolling his eyes.

"Yes, you did Ghastly," Tanith fumed. "But you know what, _this_ is me. If you're not happy with that then forget two years. You get leave me for the rest of your life if you want!"

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

And with that, Ghastly took Tanith's face in his hands, pulled her towards him and kissed her full on the mouth.

A hundred thousand fireworks should have exploded over Dublin city at that moment, illuminating the already dazzling starry sky, and the crumbling tenemant could have been a magnificent palace. Or at least, that's how Ghastly Bespoke felt, as he kissed the lips of the woman he loved. He had never been kissed by a girl before, he had never kissed one, and he could never have imagined it feeling like this. He could only think of Tanith and the feel of her lips on his. He could only think of how much he loved her, and how he never wanted to leave her again. He looked forward to the times ahead, to the battles in the future, because there would always be battles and struggles. There would always be adventures to undertake. More than anything however, he looked forward to times like these, where he could kiss Tanith's soft red lips again and again.

Tanith Low gripped Ghastly's strong arms as he kissed her. After getting over the initial shock of it, she let herself sink into the feeling of his cut lips, so firm and sure, upon her own. Her fingertips dug into his biceps and she was sure she was hurting him, but neither of them seemed to care. Suddenly though, there was a sharp shooting pain on the small of her back, and her mind was disturbed by images flashing behind her closed lids...

_....Ghastly cracking his knuckles and her unsheathing her sword, preparing to fight again...._

_....Her crying out in pain, falling into Ghastly's open arms, as he promised to take care of her..._

_...A dark room at night. The two of them, lovers, sharing whispers and kisses..._

_...A church with a stain glass window, Ghastly staring at her adoringly, Tanith with tears in her eyes, something like petals raining down upon them..._

_...Tanith, ill-looking in a hospital bed but smiling, Ghastly by her side, both of them looking ready to burst with joy as they gaze at a baby being placed into Tanith's arms, blonde curls, blue eyes...._

_...And that pain, on the small of her back, bringing with it the smell of the sea and a distant whisper calling "Tanith"..._

Ghastly took his hands and lips away, taking a gasp as he did. Tanith gasped too. His hands remained a couple of inchs from her face, and her hands stayed on his arms. They raised their heads at the same time, to look at each other in bewilderment.

Ghastly looked into Tanith's almond shaped green eyes. Tanith looked into Ghastly's warm blue eyes.

"Wow," he said simply and softly.

"Yeah, wow," Tanith breathed, trying to read his eyes. Then, she gave the only reaction she could think of at that moment.

She slapped him.

Ghastly cried out as his head jerked to the side. Tanith stormed into the tenemant building and slammed the door. Ghastly stood there with a hand pressed against his burning red cheek, trying to believe what the hell had just happened, and then began walking down the steps, trying not to stumble.

He smiled. He had kissed her. He had kissed Tanith Low! And she had kissed him back, he was sure of it. He was inexperienced in this kind of thing, for sure, but he knew what he had felt. She kissed him back. So at the bottom of the steps he was still grinning, and was on a sudden high, so he called up.

"So I'll see you tomorrow then, Miss Low?"

To his delight, the tenemant's doors flew open and Tanith stormed out again, staying on the top steps and glaring down at him, bold and blonde and beautiful.

"Oh you had better believe it, Mr Bespoke," she replied, apparently furious. "And another thing. I want to make this perfectly clear. Two years ago you suggested that we become partners. Remember that?"

"How could I forget?" Ghastly responded, grinning.

"Well whatever you meant, I looked forward to that. I had that in my head ad hoped that we had a...future, ahead of us. But then you changed and that was crushed. So now that you're back I want you to make a pact with me. From now on, say Skulduggery calls you or Valkyrie calls me, looking for help, we will contact each other and we will go into battle together. Alright? Because I don't want to be left out of anything and I'm sure you don't want to either. But not just that."

She looked at him, her eyes wide and dark.

"I want it to be the four of us. Together, fighting til the end. So I want to fight with you Ghastly. Will you fight with me?"

Ghastly looked at her, his smile soft, his eyes blue and understanding.

"Yes," he told her. "Yes Tanith, I'll fight with you."

"Good," she said with a nod, the ghost of a smile on the corner of her mouth. "Okay then. So tomorrow, at your place?"

Ghastly laughed. "Tomorrow at my place. You know, you're more than just a pretty face, Tanith."

Tanith's eyes went hard again, but she couldn't wipe the smile off her lips. "So are you, Mr Bespoke. So are you."

And with that Tanith turned and stepped back into the building, slamming the doors closed. Ghastly looked at the spot where she had just been, and whooped, punching the air.

GXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGX

"Ghastly and _Tanith_?" Valkyrie exclaimed incredulously, staring at Skulduggery with her mouth open.

"Indeed," Skulduggery replied, leaning back.

"Ghastly and_ Tanith_, though?"

"Yes, Valkyrie," Skulduggery said, beginning to wonder if it really _was_ a good idea telling her.

Valkyrie looked at her knees, trying to let it sink in. "That's...that's so..."

"What?"

"Well..." Valkyrie looked slightly uncomfortable, shifting in her seat. "I'm sorry, it's just...weird."

"Don't you _like_ Ghastly?" Skulduggery asked with a cock of his head.

"What? Of course I do, it's just..."

"And don't you agree, considering that he's just a little younger than I am, that it's time he found someone?"

"Well, yeah, but..."

"And that Tanith, a beautiful girl but one who also keeps bothering you on Saturday nights, should find a boyfriend?"

"Yes, of course, but...it's weird, okay? I mean, they're both friends of mine and we all have to fight crime together so...I just find it weird, them getting together."

"But if they're both happier because of it, aren't you willing to grin and bear it?" Skulduggery asked softly. Valkyrie thought about that one for a moment, then sighed.

"Yes," she replied quietly. Skulduggery gave a satisfied 'hmph' and looked forward.

"Well then, we have to respect their choices. And it may not change everything. They will still be willing to join us on adventures and such if they _do_ become an item. And I think they'll both be more cheerful because of it."

"I guess you're right," Valkyrie agreed, her voice slightly brighter. "And if they're both happier then that has to be a good thing. So..." She paused and Skulduggery looked at her to see her giving him a cheeky smirk.

"What do you think's keeping them?" she asked cheekily. Skulduggery looked at her and after a moment chuckled.

"Oh, I think we can guess," he said, and both grinned, happy at the moment. Then Ghastly opened the back door and both spun around to look at him.

"Hello, Ghastly," Valkyrie greeted shamelessly, with a grin and Skulduggery shook his head. Ghastly sat in the backseat with a huge grin on his own face.

"Hello Valkyrie," he greeted cheerfully, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back on the top of the back seat.

"So, um..." Valkyrie pretended to muse, sneaking a glance at Skul. "What took you so long? I thought you were just saying goodnight."

"Oh, I was," Ghastly muttered secretively. Skulduggery looked at him in his front mirror and noticed that one side of Ghastly's face was absolutely scarlet.

"Ghastly," he began, warily "What happened to your face? It's bright red."

"She slapped me," Ghastly replied, sounded absolutely ecstatic about the news. Valkyrie raised her eyebrows.

"She _slapped _you?" she exclaimed, sounding puzzled. "Why'd she do that?"

"Is she still coming over tomorrow?" Sklduggery asked, turning around.

"Oh, she is," his friend replied dreamily. "For the moment though, can we drive? Sorry but I'm feeling...absolutely jacked."

Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery. Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie, and gave her a shrug. Valkyrie looked from him to Ghastly to him again, then nodded, sitting back. Skulduggery started the Bentley and they were off. Both he and Valkyrie were very cofused, they knew that, but they supposed they would find out tomorrow how the happy couple were. For now though, they knew that the evening must have gone exceedingly well for at least _one_ of the love-birds, who sat in the back seat, looking like the happiest man on earth, albeit the tiredest. At least his dreams would be sweet tonight, after two years without any.

GXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXGXTXG

Tanith stomped up the stairs of the tenemant building as quickly as she could, not encountering anyone as she went, red in the face and her hair a mess. Thank goodness she didn't meet China, she probably would have thrown her down the staircase. Tanith reached her apartment and after rooting out her keys, swung it open then shut the door.

Tanith leant with her back against it. She found she was breathing deeply, deeper than she did after any fight or battle. She licked her lips and then she felt it. The tingle was still there for the feel of Ghastly's. He kissed her. Ghastly had kissed her! Maybe just to shut her up and he sure did that alright but still. He kissed her. Tanith smiled and bit her bottom lip, trying to get rid of her grin. Then she slunk into her bedroom, closed her eyes and thought of Ghastly's lips, his eyes, his voice, of more than just a pretty face.

**A/N: Well that's it! That's the end on MTJAPF! I just want to say that I ended it this way, because I think Ghastly and Tanith are so much more fun as fueding friends than a love-struck two of them are complete opposites, and though opposites attract, they also annoy the hell out of each other. So now, though they are still both crazy about each other, both are too proud to admit it. That's love for ya. I have plenty of Tanith and Ghastly fics and arguements and drabbles for the future, with some Fletcher and Sanguine thrown in. Until then, I bid you, good day :D**

**Love from K xxx**


End file.
